


BINGO WINTER LANDSCAPE (Сборник рассказов с БИНГО команды Зимний Ландшафт)

by Jasherk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Breeding, Character Death, Declarations Of Love, Gang Rape, Incest, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Potatoes, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Rape, Rape Recovery, Self-Sacrifice, Soulmates, rape by animals, war potatoes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: Сборник всех историй, которые я написал по карточкам "ABO/Soulmate" и "Пытошная". Большей частью истории АУ. У каждой будет свой сюжет и свои предупреждения. Истории почти все рейтинговые, но моих читателей, думается, я этим не напугаю.И все же прошу внимательно читать предупреждения.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Alexander Pierce, James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Карточка и слово: ABO/SOULMATE, слово: ЦЕНА  
> Название работы: ЧУДО ЛЮБВИ  
> Тип работы: фик  
> Размер: мини, 1303 слова  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Стив Роджерс/Баки Барнс  
> Категория: слэш  
> Рейтинг: NC-21  
> Предупреждения: если у соулмейтов совпадут знаки, значит, один из них должен умереть; каннибализм как неотъемлемая часть механизма продления рода, смерть персонажа, MPRG, бодихоррор, депрессия, кормление изо рта в рот (подскажите, если что-то забыл - добавлю)

В коконе было тепло и уютно. Днем теплые лучи согревали их сквозь пушистые белые стены. Ночью к ним проникал мягкий свет луны, мерцали огоньки светлячков.

Баки лежал на груди у Стива и слушал, как надрываются цикады. Лежал и слушал, как дышит Стив. Зарывался лицом ему в подмышку и целовал за каждый вдох и за каждый выдох, который был у них на то, чтобы быть вместе.

Баки больше не плакал. Стив терпеть не мог, когда он плакал.

Когда у них одновременно проявились знаки – парные знаки, безошибочно наливающиеся цветом, пульсирующие сладкой дрожью, стоило им приблизиться друг к другу, Баки не сразу понял, что это значит. И даже, когда вроде понял, сначала не испугался.

Он был таким юным и глупым тогда. Он так обрадовался этому. Так гордился тем, что они со Стивом могли стать друг другу больше, чем просто друзьями. Могли стать друг другу тем, чем большинство людей уже не могли, потому что только истинным соулмейтам природа отмерила право соединяться телами, чтобы дать новую жизнь.

Только неизвестно почему подобных пар становилось все меньше и меньше. Одна на сотню, на тысячу, на десять, на сто тысяч.

Человечество тихо и неотвратимо шло к вымиранию.

Но Баки не думал об этом, когда понял, что у них со Стивом парные знаки. Он вообще ни о чем не думал. Он просто… он был так счастлив, что это Стив.

Как только стало известно, их немедленно обеспечили всем необходимым. Их потенциальное потомство слишком много значило для их вида, чтобы им могли рисковать.

В теплом коконе из мягких органических нитей, в их любовном гнезде, они обнажились друг для друга и прижались телами, чуть дурея от того, как властно пульсировали опоясывающие их знаки, совпадая одним орнаментом.

\- У тебя вогнутая линия на рисунке, - хрипло сказал Стив, нежно целуя его плечи. – Как будто бы волны.

Рисунок на теле Стива был угловатым и резким, напоминая цепочку гор, крутых, иззубренных и опасных.

\- Значит, тебе легче будет выносить наших детей, - сказал Стив и, вот только тогда Баки вдруг свело от тихого ужаса всего, что стояло за этими словами, но Стив погладил его по спине и сказал: - Знал бы ты, как я рад этому, Баки. Я так хочу, чтобы ты жил.

У Баки горло сдавило от осознания грядущей боли, но Стив почувствовал и поцеловал его в губы. Не дал задуматься, не дал спорить, сопротивляться. Стив был его идеальной парой. Он просто взял Баки так, как хотелось обоим, отрезая все пути к отступлению, сжигая мосты.

Потому что отметины соулмейтов значили не просто, что они совместимы и способны спариться и дать потомство. За право дать новую жизнь им предстояло заплатить одной из своих. Немыслимый восторг близости и спазмы зачатия не оставляли им выбора.

Теперь Баки должен был сожрать Стива.

Когда сосущее чувство голода и жажды стало тяжело игнорировать, Баки впервые разрыдался, как идиот. А Стив впервые его отчитал и, гладя по спине и загривку сказал:

\- Я большой и сильный, Бак. Если ты начнешь с ног, возможно, мне повезет даже увидеть нашу малышку.

А еще он сказал.

\- Не бойся.

Сжал скулы Баки своими большими ладонями и посмотрел прямо в глаза.

\- Не бойся, Баки. Я не боюсь. Я и представить не мог себе такой прекрасной судьбы.

Баки был слаб. Он еще долго плакал тайком, облизывая пальцы на ногах Стива и его ступни, чувствуя, как необратимо видоизменяются его челюсти, чтобы он мог накормить зародившееся в нем их потомство.

Мясо Стива оказалось слаще и вкуснее всего, что он когда-либо пробовал в своей жизни. Его кровь была как нектар богов. Баки ел и рыдал. Секрет, содержащийся в его слюне мгновенно заклеивал раны, не позволяя крови пропадать даром и пачкать их белое гнездо.

\- Больно, Стив? Тебе очень больно? – виновато спрашивал потом Баки, прижимаясь к его плечу, ворочаясь в бесполезных попытках пристроить растущий живот.

\- Нет, Баки. Мне хорошо. Мне так хорошо от того, что это ты, и что у нас будут дети, что просто петь хочется, - отвечал ему Стив и, вглядываясь ему в глаза, Баки видел в его расширенных зрачках, что ферменты из его слюны содержат не только клейкое вещество и антисептик, но и впрыскивают в кровь какой-то наркотик, сбивающий с толку всю систему сигналов.

Баки ласкался о Стива каждый миг, когда не хотел жрать. До одури целовался с ним, стараясь не думать, на что стало теперь похоже его лицо. Баки рассказывал сказки и гладил свой живот рукой Стива.

Он родил их первенца, когда еще не успел обглодать Стиву ноги. Родил ночью, когда Стив спал, забившись в дальний угол их кокона, зажимая себе рот, чтобы не кричать. Он родил крохотуленькую девочку и нежно вылизал ее от слизи и крови, а потом торопливо сожрал послед.

Баки положил их дочку Стиву на грудь, прекрасно понимая, что ее скоро у них заберут. Он хотел, чтобы хотя бы в своих первых воспоминаниях она сохранила запах отца.

\- Я люблю тебя, Баки, - сказал Стив, пробудившись. – Ты просто идеальный, ты лучший.

\- Как мы ее назовем? – спросил Баки.

\- Я хочу назвать ее Розалинда, - сказал Стив.

\- Рейзеле, - ласково шепнул Баки, прижимаясь к боку Стива и гладя их крошечного ребенка. – Рейзеле, любовь наша.

Ее забрали утром. Их обоих осмотрели врачи и признали пригодными к дальнейшему воспроизведению. Баки был против, но их мнения особо никто не спрашивал. К тому же Стив был «за».

Несколько дней они питались, как нормальные люди. Баки возил Стива на прогулки по закрытому саду медицинского комплекса в навороченном кресле-коляске. Им предложили занять разные палаты, но они жили вместе. В их ванной и нигде на их этаже не было ни одного зеркала.

Прошло так мало времени, прежде чем знак Баки подтвердил, что он снова готов к оплодотворению, и их обоих вернули в кокон.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал, - плакал Баки, слабо отбиваясь от подмявшего его под себя Стива. – Я не хочу, идиот. Пожалуйста, давай это прекратим.

\- Баки у нас получился чудесный ребенок. Мы можем сделать еще. Мы не имеем права остановится. Может быть, судьба всего человечества зависит от нас.

\- Я не хочу терять тебя, Стив. Я не могу потерять тебя!

\- Баки, не будь эгоистом, - Стив кусал его за горло и Баки плыл. – Хочу тебя невозможно. Поверь, оно стоит того, Баки. Этот миг стоит всего.

Баки родил Стиву еще двоих. Будучи беременным третьим ребенком, он почти впал в депрессию от ужаса того, что неизбежно так сожрет Стива полностью – убьет, убьет его и у него больше не будет Стива.

В отчаянии Баки не придумал ничего лучше, чем начать есть самого себя. Он пожирал свою левую руку и наклонялся над Стивом, заставляя его есть свое мясо прямо изо рта Баки. Стив смотрел на него потрясенными влюбленными глазами и впервые в жизни подчинялся не споря.

Четвертой беременности предстояло стать во всех смыслах последней. У Баки больше не было ни физических, ни моральных сил продолжать. От Стива слишком мало осталось, чтобы они смогли сохранить ему жизнь и в этот раз тоже.

\- Все хорошо, - убеждал его Стив до последнего. – Мне хорошо, дурачок. Мне так хорошо с тобой. У нас был, наверное, один шанс из миллиона, ты понимаешь. И он нам выпал. Мы спаривались. Мы любили друг друга. Были вместе. Мы родили трех замечательных детей. Баки, я ни о чем не жалею. И ты не жалей. Прошу тебя, обещай мне.

Баки убил Стива, так и не дождавшись последних родов. Теперь он мог плакать столько, сколько хотел.

Теперь он собирался плакать всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Когда его выпустили из кокона с маленьким сыном на руках и почерневшим, будто обуглившимся знаком поперек тела, ему позволили забрать череп Стива, вылизанный до белизны.

\- Папа, ты хотел бы еще влюбиться? – спрашивала у него Рейзеле, пока младшие дети возились в игровой комнате, где ему разрешалось их навещать. – Влюбиться здорово? Все доктора говорят: то, что было у вас с отцом – невероятное чудо.

\- Нет, милая, - отвечал Баки, поправляя повязку на лице, закрывавшую его нижнюю челюсть и рот. – Это все сказки, солнышко. Не влюбляйся, никогда, дорогая. Никогда.

\- Но почему папа? – спрашивала она глядя на Баки ясными глазами Стивена Роджерса.

\- Потому что цена слишком высока. Слишком высока, моя радость. Слишком.


	2. НЕ СТОИТ НЕДООЦЕНИВАТЬ МОЛЧАЛИВЫХ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Карточка и слово: ПЫТОЧНАЯ, слово: ПОТЕРЯ  
> Название работы: НЕ СТОИТ НЕДООЦЕНИВАТЬ МОЛЧАЛИВЫХ  
> Тип работы: фик  
> Размер: мини, 1043 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Джек Роллинз, Зимний Солдат, спойлер  
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: NC-21 только за картошки, без всякого секса  
> Предупреждения: картошкаЗС, картошки все, смерть Брока Рамлоу, ГИДРА/ЩИТ (ЩИДРА), упоминания пыток (вскользь), дегуманизация, в будущем Стива Роджерса, типа, не нашли

Во время показательной казни Брока Рамлоу у Джека не дрогнул ни один мускул на лице. Возможно, виной тому были последствия травмы головы и повреждения лицевых нервов. Возможно, была другая причина.

Господин директор и господин Госсекретарь не любили рисковать, и после казни Джек на всякий случай четыре недели провел в казематах особой зоны. Его допрашивали в любое время дня и ночи, лишали сна, держали в холоде и на минимуме еды и воды. Джек был непреклонен. Если его организация желала испытать его, он вполне способен был пройти испытания.

Нет, он не знал о планах и намерениях своего командира Брока Рамлоу.

Нет, он не поддерживал его в его бунте и неповиновении.

Да, он понимал значимость стоящих перед ними задач и глобальных вызовов.

Нет, он ничего не имел против участия в программе по созданию вспомогательных отрядов суперсолдат.

Нет, он ничего не имел против возможных необходимых модификаций и апгрейдов его тела.

Нет, он не возражал против замены конечностей высокотехнологичными биопротезами. Невелика потеря.

Джек умел идти к своей цели. Какой бы кривой ни была дорога.

Вышел из казематов он уже Командиром Роллинзом.

И что говорить, конечно, у него не было ни стиля, ни харизмы, ни очарования Рамлоу, но так их и не для представлений в варьете подбирали. То, что от него требовалось, Джек делал четко и без лишних вопросов.

Руководство осталось довольно своим выбором. Покойный командир Рамлоу слишком ценил себя, свое мнение и свои дурацкие руки-ноги, за командиром Роллинзом подобных пороков не водилось.

Когда в нем и его людях отпадала нужда, Роллинз четко и оперативно загонял свою группу на санитарные процедуры, когда зуботычинами, а когда и одним взглядом подавляя любые возражения. Мытье, прочищение желудка, внутримышечные и внутривенные инъекции. Демонтаж конечностей, криостаз.

Лишь убедившись, что жизненные показатели всех его идиотов в норме, Джек ложился на стол и кивал техникам, чтобы ему тоже сняли протезы.

Все четыре.

Его существование было по сути чередой жизни и смерти по приказу ЩИТа и ГИДРЫ. Того, с чем покойный Рамлоу так и не смог смириться.

На особо ответственных миссиях их отряд работал с Зимним Солдатом. Это была большая ответственность и большая честь.

Джек любил работать с Зимним Солдатом. Сам не мог объяснить почему.

Возможно, потому что Солдат был особенным. Его парни с каждой заморозкой все больше теряли человеческие черты, все неизбежнее превращались в те идеальные машины смерти, в боевых зомби, которых хотела получить ГИДРА. А Солдат жил так дольше, чем любой из них прожил на свете, но человеком он быть не перестал.

Иногда Джек думал, что это из-за него Брок взбунтовался. Из жалости, из сострадания, из невозможности дальше смотреть в чистые как у ребенка голубые глаза и не чувствовать себя дрянью.

В такие моменты Джек молча ревновал, но лишь однажды влепил Солдату пощечину, истинного смысла которой тот, кажется, впрочем, так и не понял. Больше Джек себе подобного не позволял. И, наверное, не удивился бы, если бы Солдат ударил его в ответ. Вот только Солдат не ответил.

Джек был исполнителен и аккуратен. Он был на хорошем счету и у техников, и у руководства. Им были довольны, где надо. Вскоре у него появился биометрический пропуск на все уровни зоны. Он ходил по коридорам, где со времен Арнима Золы не ступала нога человека, спускался на этажи, где держали мутантов и химер, испытывали пробные виды сыворотки, знал, где хранят карты с матрицами личностей людей, представлявших интерес для ГИДРЫ-ЩИТа.

Не единожды он лично охранял двери зала, за которыми на мозг подопытных пытались переписать чужие личности. Он бесстрастно слышал, как они кричат, и контролировал утилизацию тел. Невозмутимо подписывал протоколы добровольного согласия, сделанные задним числом, в качестве свидетеля. Впоследствии, когда эксперимент, наконец, удался, он лично застрелил подопытного с матрицей памяти одного из идеологов ГИДРы, как и значилось в инструкциях Госсекретаря. Даже подписывать нигде не пришлось: именно этот подопытный был единственным настоящим добровольцем.

Джек прекрасно понимал, что припекает Фьюри и Пирса. Их годы бежали, они не молодели. И очень заманчивой казалась идея жить вечно.

Джека это по большому счету не волновало.

Джека волновало другое.

Он был педантичен.

Он проверил все секции с матрицами личности. Длинные полки с фамилиями ученых, политиков, аналитиков. Всего одну полку с фамилиями особо ценных бойцов. Брока Рамлоу среди них не было. Его не сочли ни достаточно интересным, ни полезным, ни нужным. Не такая уж и большая потеря как для ЩИТа, так и для ГИДРЫ.

Джек проверил дважды, и даже трижды на всякий случай, хотя уже понимал, что в его действиях нет никакого смысла.

Ни один мускул не дрогнул у него на лице. Возможно, виной тому был поврежденный лицевой нерв. Возможно, то, что Джек все же нашел одну заинтересовавшую его матрицу личности.

На ней не было фамилии. На ней значилось только “Суперсолдат. Эксперимент №1”.

Джек протянул руку. Джек взял запечатанную матрицу. У него было все необходимое.

Он оценил потери. Потери были приемлемы…

***

Джек Роллинз шел по коридору.

Джек Роллинз открывал двери.

Джек Роллинз присутствовал при внеплановой разморозке Солдата.

Джек Роллинз лично проводил инструктаж.

В тесной холодной камере он коротко сжал пустые плечи Солдата большими металлическими ладонями и торопливо оглядел колоду его тела на предмет повреждений.

\- Баки, - тихо произнес он, с горькой нежностью глядя на Солдата. – Баки, я вытащу тебя отсюда. Баки, ты меня понимаешь?

Солдат нахмурился. Внимательнее вгляделся в невыразительные глаза Роллинза и медленно кивнул.

Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице Джека Роллинза, когда тот присутствовал при обратном монтаже съемных конечностей Солдата. Ни жестокой ухмылки, ни неуловимых теней сострадания и сочувствия не промелькнуло на его каменной роже. Возможно, потому что у него лицевые нервы были повреждены. А возможно, потому что у него души не было.

Привычно никому ничего не объясняя, Джек Роллинз и Зимний Солдат экипировались с головы до ног и вооружились до зубов.

\- А теперь пошли, - сказал обычно молчаливый Джек своему спутнику и вдруг улыбнулся совершенно дикой на его лице невозможной широкой улыбкой.

Они убили всех, кто пытался остановить их. Они были неудержимы, несокрушимы, неотвратимы. Они никого не жалели.

\- Сдохни сраная ГИДРА, - сказал Джек, активируя детонаторы, и глядя как горят оставленные ими корпуса и цеха.

\- Сдохни ГИДРА, - повторил Солдат и потерся о его плечо головой. – Спасибо за то, что, наконец, забрал меня у них, Стив.

\- Скажи спасибо тому странному мужику, который отдал мне свое тело, чтобы я мог это сделать, - ответил Роллинз, достал из кармана и показал ему записку: «ЭТО ГИДРА. СОЖГИ ИХ НА ХРЕН».

\- Никогда нельзя недооценивать молчаливых, - грустно покачал головой Солдат. – Они молча оплакивают свои потери. Молчат, когда ненавидят. Молчат, когда любят. - Солдат посмотрел в огонь и моргнул. - Спасибо, Джек. Спасибо тебе за все. Прощай.


	3. ДОНОР

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Карточка и слово: ABO/Soulmate, слово: Тюльпан  
> Название работы: ДОНОР  
> Тип работы: фик  
> Размер: мини, 1661 слово  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Стив Роджерс, Пегги Картер, Говард Старк, Арним Зола, Зимний Солдат, Стив Роджерс/Баки Барнс  
> Категория: слэш  
> Рейтинг: PG-13 (в тексте однократно упоминаются «гениталии», «член» и «эрекция», но эти понятия не взаимодействуют)  
> Предупреждения: АУ, Стива Роджерса нашли в 80-е, Зимний Солдат уже у американской ЩИДРЫ, недобровольное донорство, буднично жестокие люди, убийство второстепенного персонажа

Его нашли в прекрасное мирное время.

Человечество вышло в космос. Научилось лечить казавшиеся смертельными болезни. Сделало выводы из Хиросимы. Сделало выводы из войны во Вьетнаме и войны в Афганистане.

Активисты на телевиденье открыто говорили о том, что нет ничего плохого и постыдного в том, чтобы любить людей с другим цветом кожи, чем у тебя, или людей с той же формой гениталий, что и у тебя.

Соединенные Штаты и Советский Союз протянули друг другу руку дружбы.

Было дико очнуться в подобном прекрасном времени.

Все еще вполне бодрый, но ставший совершенно не похожим на себя Говард говорил о политике государства и международных проблемах, об экономической целесообразности и сложностях полноценного вовлечения в глобальную экономику третьих стран.

Пегги красила седые волосы, уже несколько лет как сняла траур вдовы, и с гордостью возглавляла суперсекретную организацию шпионов, названную в честь его щита.

Стив сдержанно улыбался, пожимал руки, отвечал на вопросы, позировал для фото. И не понимал, зачем он очнулся.

На кой хрен он нужен в этом мире?

Впрочем, не понимал, наверное, только он. Про него снимали широкоэкранные фильмы и сериалы, писали книги и говорили на всех каналах. Из них с Пегги делали образцово-показательную пару, пример для восхищения и подражания.

Стив до сих пор уважал ее, но жить стал один.

Однажды направляясь за продуктами он увидел огромный рекламный плакат, где явно изображающий его обнаженный мужчина сидел раздвинув ноги, между которых стоял большой флакон с мужскими духами, из которого поднимался тюльпан. Крупный, плотный, алый цветок на удивление точно повторял своими очертаниями его член при полноценной эрекции. На лепестках отчетливо блестели прозрачные капли.

Стив Роджерс не испытывал эрекции с тех пор, как его разморозили.

Стиву Роджерсу остро требовалось кого-то убить.

Он не стал раздувать скандала на ровном месте. Его интимные данные были известны сотням и тысячам людей: врачам, аналитикам, ушлым репортерам, способным заплатить врачам за информацию столько, чтобы заставить замолчать их совесть, и всем тем, кто читал мерзкие статейки этих репортеров.

К тому же тюльпан на его правой руке и вовсе не был тайной давным-давно. Еще в годы войны этот символ любовно обыгрывали и обсасывали в посвященных ему комиксах. Природная отметина, знак соулмейта – растущий из середины ладони алый тюльпан, крупный цветок которого доставал почти до локтя.

Любители романтики и любители грязных сплетен дружно спекулировали на тему того, что где-то на теле Пегги Картер есть зашифрованная в ее имени маргаритка, которая наверняка пышно цветет и ароматно пахнет, когда соприкасается с его тюльпаном.

Когда Роджерс пришел к Пегги, он сказал только:

– Пегги, я не знаю, сколько еще я выдержу. Если ты не покажешь мне на врагов, я начну убивать мирных граждан.

– Такое будет сложно замять, Стив, и это плохо скажется на нашей репутации, – невозмутимо произнесла Пегги и поправила волосы. – Я покажу тебе тех, кого убивать не только можно, но даже нужно.

Она выглядела довольной.

Стив тоже сначала был доволен.

В ЩИТе не сразу заметили, что он пытается самоубиться на миссиях.

Стив не сразу заметил, что ему упорно не дают умереть. Он был им выгоден в глобальных масштабах, его использование было целесообразно. Его образ позитивно влиял на восприятие имиджа ЩИТа и Соединенных Штатов на мировой арене. Акции росли, цены на нефть колебались в благоприятных для экономики пределах, мир процветал.

И сколько бы крови он ни терял, у них всегда было достаточно донорской, чтобы закачать в него обратно.

Стив не особенно задумывался над этим, пока после тяжелого полостного ранения ему мгновенно не нашли идеально подходящую здоровую почку для пересадки.

А потом еще несколько органов.

– Где вы берете для меня подходящих доноров? – спросил Стив у Говарда, потому что они оба знали, что усовершенствованный организм суперсолдата вовсе не горел желанием принимать в свое нутро, что попало.

– Не переживай, Стив. Все под контролем. Что ты такой подозрительный? Ты видишь где-то возмущенных родственников? У нас тут толпы желающих пожертвовать тебе свои органы. Толпы! Орды!

– Говард, не ври, – просто сказал Стив, потому что не любил, когда ему врут.

– Стив, все под контролем, расслабься. Никаких жалоб не будет. Все под контролем.

– Говард, я хочу знать.

– Нет, не хочешь, – ответил Говард. – Иди отдыхай. У тебя прекрасные благородные миссии одна за одной. Ты переутомился.

Стив с детства ненавидел, когда у окружающих были от него тайны.

Он не пошел к Пегги. Он бы не перенес услышать вранье и от нее тоже.

Он стал искать, думать и сопоставлять сам.

Тюльпан на его руке ощущался совсем живым. С тех пор, как Стиву впервые перелили кровь неизвестного донора, цветок едва пульсировал, в такт его пульсу. Стив не мог думать о том, что это значит.

Он знал, что метки большинства соулмейтов исчезают, когда гибнет второй партнер.

Стив смотрел глазами и слушал сердцем.

Он спустился очень глубоко на подземные уровни ЩИТа. Ниже корней деревьев, ниже уровня городской канализации и ее нечистот, к подземным водам и скелетам чудовищ.

Когда кто-то остановил лифт, в котором он ехал, он выбил днище, взял в зубы фонарик и слез в шахту.

Он чувствовал, как под курткой цветок горит и пульсирует на его руке. Он знал, что он на верном пути.

В прекрасном будущем человечество победило многие болезни, но не все.

Конечно, он знал, что Золу перевербовали, и тот много лет работал на ЩИТ.

Но Стив как-то не ожидал, что старый подонок еще жив.

Все повторялось, как в плохом сне.

Когда-то маленький интеллигентный и безобидный на вид толстячок в круглых очках испугался, увидев его в коридоре изолятора ГИДРЫ и трусливо бросился от него бежать. Стив не погнался за ним тогда, потому что услышал Баки.

Теперь мерзкий, сдувшийся, как проколотый гнойный нарыв, старик в очках кашлял кровью и закатывал глаза от страха, пока Стив тряс его словно грушу, словно гадкую крысу, которой он и был всю свою жизнь.

– Не убивай меня, Капитан Америка, – сипел Зола и перхал. – Я знаю, где он. Я покажу тебе. Я отведу тебя к нему. К твоему донору.

Впоследствии Стиву было стыдно об этом вспоминать, но он не узнал лежащего в холодной клетке голого неряшливо перебинтованного человека в тяжелых массивных колодках. Дыхательная маска скрывала его лицо. Грязные волосы налипли на потный лоб, глубоко запавшие глаза были закрыты. Левой руки у несчастного совсем не было, лишь тускло поблескивало, уходя под кожу стальное основание снятого протеза. Правая была прикована так, чтобы у пациента не было шансов вырвать иглы капельниц, уходящие ему в руку. Глубоко в вены ниже и выше полузасохшей корявой тускло-серой луковицы тюльпана у него на предплечье.

Стив чуть не задушил Золу той рукой, которой держал его сзади за шею. Потом без жалости швырнул его на пол возле клетки.

– Отпирай, – страшным голосом приказал он.

– Я сделаю все, что ты скажешь, – согласно проскрипел Зола. – Все, что ты пожелаешь, Капитан Америка. Но подумай сам, он же твой идеальный донор. Пока ты цветешь и сияешь всему миру, он усердно и преданно кормит тебя из-под земли. Если ты вынесешь его наверх, ты запятнаешь себя. Запятнаешь ЩИТ. Ты больше не будешь таким уж безупречным в глазах людей, если они узнают о нем.

– Да мне наплевать, – очень спокойно и искренне ответил Стив.

– Тогда готовься. Скоро ты узнаешь, как пока ты спал, он убивал для них вместо тебя. Но не при свете дня, а во мраке ночи. Убивал не плохих людей, как говорят герои вроде тебя, а просто людей, которые мешали тем, кто наверху. Он был как притравленная собака, как злобный безмозглый пес. Его будут судить за преступления, если ты вытащишь его наружу.

Стив пинком отшвырнул Золу от клетки и сам отпер ее, практически сорвав тяжелую дверь с петель.

А после снимал колодки и освобождал безвольно-слабые конечности из зажимов с нежностью матери, купающей больного ребенка. Осторожно аккуратно вынимал иглы. Не выдернул ни одного волоска, когда снимал маску. Когда он наклонился к сухим открытым губам Баки, он не искал поцелуя. Он ловил его дыхание. Баки был жив.

Баки был жив.

Все это время его Баки был жив.

Стив вынес его на руках и посмотрел на Золу холодным невыразительным взглядом.

– Это же я спас его для тебя! Я его сохранил. Ты не можешь убить меня, Капитан Америка! Он даже не помнит тебя! – жалко выкрикивал трясущийся старичок, пятясь от него в угол. – Герои не убивают больных стариков.

– Иногда откровенно зря, – задумчиво заключил Стив и ударом ноги сломал Золе хребет.

Баки очнулся, когда Стив нес его по бесконечной винтовой лестнице все наверх, наверх и наверх. Он долго молчал, и Стив только по ритму его дыхания понимал, что тот в сознании, наблюдает, оценивает.

– Спи, Баки, мне еще долго идти, – мягко сказал ему Стив.

– Баки? – слабо прохрипел тот. – Я тебя знаю? Откуда я тебя знаю?

– Я твоя половинка, – мягко улыбнулся Стив и, наклонившись, поцеловал его в лоб.

Баки сдавленно резко выдохнул, а потом вдруг коснулся его щеки своей уцелевшей рукой.

– А, это ты. Мой аленький цветочек, – прошептал он.

Когда правда вскрылась, миру не понравилась такая правда. Не понравилась такая правда про ЩИТ, и не понравилась такая правда про Капитана Америку.

Теперь его с удовольствием и без стеснения поливали грязью по поводу и без повода. Зато к его несчастной половинке люди в большинстве своем отнеслись с состраданием. В твиттах и постах в интернете о нем писали с большой симпатией и слали сотни пожеланий духовного и телесного исцеления.

Впрочем, Стив и Баки не особо читали почту. Они сидели на ковре в солнечном пятне из окна, друг против друга. Переплетя пальцы на правых руках, прижав ладони друг к другу, так чтобы тюльпан мог кормить свою луковицу светом и воздухом. Отдавать, а не только брать. Они оба молчали и просто чувствовали друг друга, срастаясь обратно во всех возможных смыслах. И Стив улыбался и макал кисточку в краски и рисовал на их соединенных руках все новые и новые стебли. Вверх и вниз, цветами к луковицам, и луковицами к цветам. Единым защитным поручем для обеих их рук.

Баки жмурился словно кот и едва заметно придвигался все ближе, пока не устроился виском на бедре у Стива.

Стив не был тем романтиком или последним рыцарем, каким его рисовали историки и фанаты. Он не знал, как сделать красиво, как сделать галантно и изящно, он просто как-то неуклюже свернулся вокруг Баки, защищая его от всех.

Он просто никогда и никого не любил кроме Баки.


	4. DEUS VULT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Карточка и слово: ABO/Soulmate, слово: ЗНАК  
> Название работы: DEUS VULT  
> Тип работы: фик  
> Размер: мини, 2255 слов (внелимит)  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: альфа!Стив Роджерс, альфа!Александр Пирс, омега!Баки Барнс, бета!Авраам Эрскин, Александр Пирс/Баки Барнс, другие/Баки Барнс  
> Категория: слэш  
> Рейтинг: NC-18 (за насилие в сюжете, без графики)  
> Предупреждения: смерть второстепенного персонажа, нон-кон, насилие, инцест: вертикальный и горизонтальный, глубоко сомнительное средневековье, членовредительство, выкидыш, стражники треш пати (без описания), животные треш пати (без описания), хеппи энд, hurt/comfort

Его отец, лорд Пирс, никогда не был трусом, но всегда, всю свою жизнь был аморальной жестокой сволочью.

Стив думал, что годы, проведенные в угодных Господу и церкви походах к Гробу Господню, помогут ему примириться с отцом, но теперь, стоя в освещенном чадящими факелами и огнем в огромных каминах пиршественном зале над трупом Пирса, чувствовал лишь холодную немую ненависть и отвращение.

Лорд Пирс вынудил его с боем прорываться в замок, а когда не сумел остановить – покончил с собой.

Выпил яд и оставил своему бастарду записку:

«Ты не найдешь его. А даже если и найдешь, уже поздно».

Стив не думал, что настоянная годами лишений и тяжелых походов его ненависть к отцу только станет крепче.

Его люди бродили по галереям и залам, добивали сопротивляющуюся охрану, ели и пили то, что им проворно приносили сообразительно переметнувшиеся слуги.

Стив тяжко прислонился к столу. Отложил щит, снял и опустил среди блюд и кубков свой шлем.

Слова на пергаменте жгли ему глаза. Объятый яростью разум отказывался понимать их.

«Ты не найдешь его».

Это могло означать лишь одно. Баки был жив. Значит, Стиву лгали все эти годы. Баки был жив.

Даже Пирс не был настолько низок, чтобы обмануть его заведомо ложной надеждой.

Не задумываясь Стив провел ладонью по мокрому лицу, размазывая перчаткой копоть и грязь.

Много лет назад, он, юный упрямый альфа, бастард высокородного лорда, в открытую отказался подчиняться приказам своего отца и исполнять его волю. Поднял щит, украшенный цветами безвестного рода своей покойной матери, когда-то обесчещенной Лордом Пирсом, и уехал на святую землю добывать себе признания и славы.

Единственное, о чем он сожалел тогда – и еще горше сожалел потом, получая злые вести из дома – было то, что он не мог забрать с собой сводного брата, такого же бастарда, как он, но сильнее, здоровее (красивее), старше его. И несмотря на это – омегу. Омегу и к тому же сына еврейки, что окончательно лишало Баки даже самых призрачных шансов претендовать на что-то вообще.

Когда Стив уезжал, это Баки помог ему снарядиться, собрал теплую одежду, провизию в дорогу, привел лошадь. Это Баки шел с ним рядом до ворот города, держась за его стремя. Это Баки на прощанье сжал его колено рукой и пообещал:

– Я тебя дождусь.

– Ты не обязан, – резковато ответил ему тогда Стив.

– Знаю, – улыбнулся Баки и прижался к его ноге. – Но я все равно дождусь.

Через год земляк, с которым Стив столкнулся уже на большой земле, рассказал ему, что Баки очень удачно выдали замуж за богатого купца из Уотерфорда, где он, впрочем, отдал господу душу первыми же родами.

Стив тогда не очень поверил, но больше никаких вестей о Баки не было, время шло, и он постепенно смирился.

Но о ком же еще Александр Пирс мог написать ему в своей прощальной записке?

Господь не дал Пирсу наследника-альфы. Законная супруга подарила ему всего одну девочку, прежде чем чахотка погубила ее. Пирс очень выгодно выдал дочь замуж, заручившись положением и влиянием при дворе, но при этом умудрившись предусмотрительно остаться в стороне от дрязг и интриг. Не вступая ни с кем в открытые конфликты, он безраздельно властвовал на обширных землях своей родовой вотчины.

Стив поднял со стола один из тяжелых кубков, мечтая промочить горло, но, взглянув на полулежащего на своем кресле-троне мертвого Пирса, передумал и зашагал прочь из залы.

– Сэр Стивен, сэр Стивен! Слава Господу Всемогущему, вы пришли и царству Зверя пришел конец, – кинулся к нему худощавый подслеповатый еврей Авраам, летописец и врач лорда Пирса. – Сэр Стивен, идемте скорее, я вас отведу.

– Авраам, ты знаешь, где Баки?

– Да, сэр. Я очень многое знаю в этом замке. Очень многое, что не даст мне умереть спокойно, – скорбно признал старик, с благоговением сжимая Стивену руку.

– Идем. Идем и расскажи мне все.

– Возьмите ключи.

Они заспешили по холодным продуваемым галереям, по каменным лестницам и узким и темным коридорам в старую башню.

– Когда вы уехали, единственный альфа его крови и благородного происхождения, ваш отец изъявил желание снова жениться и много говорил об этом, когда встречался с другими лордами, но на деле… на деле, сразу после вашего отъезда он забрал Баки во дворец. Сначала мы подумали, что он жалел о ссоре с вами, господин. Но по факту, он стал держать вашего брата взаперти, дожидаясь, когда у того наступят нужные дни. Дождавшись этого момента, он велел бетам из прислуги скрутить вашего брата и многократно насильно овладел им.

Стив, в принципе, понимал, куда шла эта история, но все равно остановился посреди коридора и, чтобы занять руки, вытащил из крепления в стене факел.

– Он забеременел? – едва узнавая свой голос, хрипло спросил Стив.

– Да, господин, – склонил голову Эрскин. – Но он так и не выносил ребенка. Лорд Пирс обвинил его в том, что он нарочно вытравил плод, хотя, уверяю вас, это было не так. Ваш брат не способен на такое. Как бы ему ни было и стыдно, и мерзко, он бы не убил своего ребенка. Я… полагаю, я сумел убедить в этом лорда Пирса, а, возможно, он был не совсем в себе, желая получить от Баки ребенка своей крови. Его высекли и оставили жить в замке до следующего подходящего сезона.

Эрскин указал Стиву на низкую обитую железом дверь и, повозившись с ключами, тот отпер и открыл ее. Они вышли на очередную узкую и темную лестницу и стали спускаться вниз.

– Когда Лорд Пирс был в отъезде, ваш брат сбежал. Его искали три года, но безуспешно, – продолжил Эрскин. – В конце концов, доверенные люди Пирса привезли его из одного из портов Бретани. Почти не пахнущего омегой и без двух пальцев на правой руке.

– Он примкнул к войскам простым лучником? – глухо произнес Стив, невольно вспоминая, каким метким, каким ловким был с детства Баки. – Он был в плену?

– Да, у французов. Он надеялся добраться до Кипра, найти вас, но попал в одну из междуусобных передряг. В общем, ему не повезло, – покачал головой Эрскин. – Он мне сам рассказал. Он мог сказаться бастардом лорда Пирса и подождать, пока тот выплатит за него выкуп, но он промолчал.

– Так что ему, как обычному лучнику из простонародья отрезали пальцы и пнули под зад, чтобы сам добирался домой, – сказал Стив, с ожесточением отпирая очередную тяжеленную дверь, в которую они уперлись в конце лестницы. За ней оказалась мрачная подземная зала с низким потолком и множеством сундуков, запутанная, как лабиринт.

– Когда его привезли сюда, Пирс говорил с ним наедине. Я не знаю, что Баки ответил ему, но Пирс словно обезумел от гнева и ненависти. Я боялся, что он прикажет четвертовать или сжечь вашего брата, но в итоге его высекли прилюдно на главном дворе и заклеймили. А после, – Эрскин горько вздохнул и покачал головой, – а после началось самое страшное.

Следуя его указаниям, Стив надавил на балку в небольшой арке, и ее дальняя стена открылась, пропуская их в тайный коридор.

– Не молчи, рассказывай все, – велел Стив, тяготясь молчанием лекаря.

– К тому времени здоровье лорда Пирса стало слабеть. И духовное, и физическое. Он понял, что уже не сможет ни в ком посеять своего семени, и он стал невероятно жесток с Баки. Раз в неделю, он устраивал праздник для своих солдат. Баки приводили к ним, и он должен был в одиночку сражаться со всеми. Пирс обещал ему свободу, если он победит… У него не было ни единого шанса, но он каждый раз дрался с ними, как проклятый. Потому что если побеждали они, они его насиловали. Они насиловал его каждый раз. Каждый четверг.

Стив остановился тяжело дыша. Его руки невольно сжимались от желания порвать Пирса на части.

– Я не знаю, как ваш брат выжил, – тихо признал Эрскин. В сыром и холодном коридоре его голос гулко отдавался от стен. – Ему было не на что надеяться. Не откуда ждать помощи. Однажды он сумел завладеть оружием одного из противников, убил нескольких воинов вашего отца и бросился на него. Сумел ранить, но не достал самую малость. В наказание ему отрубили левую руку. Потому что именно в ней он держал меч, который посмел поднять на отца.

Стив в ярости ударил факелом по стене, и искры посыпались по мрачным камням.

– Сэр Стивен, если бы я был храбрее, я бы помог вашему брату покончить с собой, и я был близок к тому, чтобы сделать это, клянусь. Быть свидетелем его мучений было просто бесчеловечно. Особенно когда в его особое время лорд Пирс приказал бросить его в загон с охотничьими псами. Я думал, что он не выживет, когда зашивал его после. Ужасно было даже думать, что ваш отец мог сотворить с ним подобное.

– Тварь. Чертова тварь, – прорычал Стив.

– Не могу спорить. Ваш отец был настоящим чудовищем. Все в этом замке боялись его, – подтвердил Эрскин и, наконец, указал Стиву на очередную низкую дверцу в каменной кладке. – Это здесь, – просто сказал он.

Стив отпер дверь и пинком открыл ее внутрь.

В темной крохотной комнате без окон, на низкой лежанке с соломенным тюфяком, скорчился полуголый человек без левой руки, со спутанными темными волосами.

– Баки! – позвал Стив.

Человек не пошевелился.

– Баки, – Стив сбросил свой тяжелый теплый плащ с лисьим мехом и, сунув факел в руки Эрскину, поспешил завернуть брата, закутать в холодном воздухе от шеи до ног.

Кожа Баки под его пальцами ощущалась совсем ледяной, но он дышал.

– Бак, это я, Стив.

Баки слабо вздрогнул, моргнул и, наконец, обернулся.

– Стив, – сиплым голосом произнес он, будто не веря тому, что слышит. – Я не дождался тебя, приятель. Прости. Прости, отец, он…

– Этот ублюдок мертв, – перебил его Стив и бережно помог Баки сесть.

Рыжий огонь факела, наконец, осветил его осунувшееся грязное лицо.

И жирную черную перевернутую пентаграмму во всю левую щеку. От самого глаза до угла рта.

Знак порченной матки. Знак омеги, ставшего бесплодным из-за того, что намеренно сбрасывал приплод. Убивал детей в собственной утробе.

Баки заметил, что Стив смотрит на его щеку, и непроизвольно вскинул к лицу единственную руку, пытаясь прикрыть знак. Указательного и безымянного пальца на ней не было.

Стив поймал его за запястье и удержал руку.

– Не дождался тебя. Не сберег ни себя. Ни руку. Ни даже пальцы, – грустно улыбнулся Баки. – Прости, Стив.

– Нет, это я тебя подвел, – твердо ответил Стив и, подняв его руку к лицу, поцеловал. – Но, клянусь, что больше не подведу. – Стив опустился перед севшим на своих нарах Баки на одно колено, снова поцеловал его искалеченную руку и прижал ее к своему лбу. Медленно-медленно Баки подался к нему, наклонился навстречу и прижался своим лбом ко лбу Стива.

***

Остаток этой ночи они провели вместе. Лежали в хозяйских покоях, укрывшись тяжелыми покрывалами в жарком свете камина, вдвоем дыша одним воздухом. Сыновья одного отца: омега и альфа.

Они ни о чем не говорили. Они просто впервые лежали вместе.

***

На следующее утро Стив вывел Баки к своим воинам и сказал:

– Это мой омега и мой брат. Кто посмеет говорить о нем или с ним без достаточного почтения, станет моим личным врагом.

Его воины без разговоров склонили головы перед заклеймленным одноруким омегой.

Потом Стив вывел Баки, одетого в такую же, как у него самого, длинную кольчугу и такой же, как у него, но белоснежный, отороченный белым мехом плащ, на стену замка и сказал горожанам:

– Александр Пирс мертв. Отныне я здесь хозяин. Обещаю быть с вами справедливым, но неуважения к себе или моему брату я не потерплю.

***

– Я не могу больше стрелять из лука, – сказал ему тем вечером Баки, когда они остались одни. – Ни нож, ни меч держать не могу.

– Ты нужен мне не для того, чтобы сражаться, – сказал Стив, потираясь лицом о его плечи. – Победа совсем не обязательно будет на стороне того, у кого больше людей смогут показать противнику «V»*. Ты нужен мне не для того, чтобы сражаться.

– Стив, я могу поклясться тебе своей душой, что это неправда, – Баки раздраженно потер клеймо на щеке, а потом устало опустил руку. – Это неправда. Но детей я все равно иметь не смогу. Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал. И не строил планов.

– Бак, почему ты вообще считаешь, что нужен мне для каких-то целей? – спросил Стив.

Через окно в их спальне проникали голоса монахов, поющих всеношную.

Баки молчал, опустив руку на колени.

– Ты волен быть со мной и волен уйти, если пожелаешь. Ты волен делать то, что ты хочешь, и волен не делать того, что не желаешь, – тихо сказал Стив. – Все, что я могу, это просить тебя быть со мной. На твоих условиях. Если только братом, значит, только лишь братом. Я не попрошу тебя о большем, чем ты сам пожелаешь мне дать.

– Ты иногда такой же страшный, как отец, Стив, – так же тихо ответил ему Баки. – А иногда сияешь, будто святой. Будто ты рыцарь Господа Бога, посланный небесами, чтобы спасти меня.

– Ты никогда не должен меня бояться, – ответил Стив. – Я до конца своих дней буду твоим слугой, если ты пожелаешь. Я никогда не прикоснусь к тебе, если не разрешишь.

– А если я разрешу? – Баки вдруг поднял голову и посмотрел прямо в глаза.

– Если ты разрешишь, то я женюсь на тебе, – прямо ответил Стив. – Потому что мне плевать на все правила: церковные и людские. Потому что я любил тебя и люблю тебя. Лишь тебя одного на свете. И только тебя я буду любить всю жизнь.

– Давай просто полежим рядом вместе? – предложил Баки. – Боюсь, пока что к большему я не готов.

Стив кивнул, подбросил еще поленьев в камин и забрался к нему на кровать.

И укрыл их обоих одеялом.

Он сердцем чувствовал, что Баки все так же любит его, как прежде. Он готов был ждать столько, сколько потребуется.

С Баки, доверчиво прижавшимся к его плечу, он не боялся даже божьего гнева.

_________________

* “V” первая буква слова Victory (победа). Этот знак показывали английские лучники войскам противника, сообщая о том, что указательный и безымянный палец у них на месте, и они способны делать выстрелы на значительном расстоянии.  
В случае плена эти два необходимые для стрельбы из лука пальца воинам из простолюдинов отрезали, делая их неспособными к дальнейшей службе в войсках.


	5. ГРЯЗНОЕ БЕЛЬЕ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Карточка и слово: ABO/Soulmate, слово: КРОВЬ  
> Название работы: ГРЯЗНОЕ БЕЛЬЕ  
> Тип работы: фик  
> Размер: мини, 2696 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: альфа!Стив Роджерс/бета!Баки Барнс, Сэм Уиллсон, Джеймс Роудс, Наташа Романова, Ванда Максимофф, Вижн, госсекретарь Росс, психиаторы-ноунеймы  
> Категория: слэш  
> Рейтинг: R (за кровь)  
> Предупреждения: все по любви, повреждения во время секса альфы и беты, мат, непонимание общества

Его повреждения не носили фатального характера, так что Солдат скорее огорчился потому, что огорчился капитан Роджерс. Тот смотрел на свой запачканный кровью член, порванный анус Солдата и красноречивые пятна на простыне так, будто случилось что-то действительно серьезное, что-то плохое. Но Солдат точно знал, что в этот раз он точно виноват не был. Всего несколько минут назад капитан Роджерс был им очень доволен.

– Прости, что напачкал, – как можно мягче сказал Солдат и погладил капитана Роджерса по руке. – Я поменяю простынь.

Роджерс резко выпрямился и посмотрел ему прямо в лицо. Глаза у него были дикие и очень грустные.

– Не надо, лежи… Тебе же больно.

Солдат точно знал, что Баки, которого любил капитан Роджерс, сейчас соврал бы ему, но Солдата приучали не врать. А впрочем, это был не вопрос, а значит, ответа от него и не требовалось.

– Мне было хорошо с тобой, – решил зайти с другого конца Солдат, рассчитывая на то, что уже хорошо изучил слабые места Роджерса. – Мне все понравилось. Очень. Правда. – Ему и врать не пришлось, ему действительно понравился секс, он кончил под Роджерсом, получил свое удовольствие, а боль он хорошо умел игнорировать. – Просто, чисто анатомически я могу не все, что тебе требуется. Но это не важно, – торопливо заверил он Стива. – У меня быстро все заживает. Ты сам знаешь.

– Я знаю, – согласился с ним Стив и сжал живую руку Баки, все еще лежавшую поверх его собственной. – Но я все же надеялся…

Капитан Роджерс не договорил, но Солдат сам понял.

– Что я стал крепче?

По лицу Стива было видно, что он угадал.

– Прости, – сказал Солдат, опустил голову и признал: – Я бета, я не подхожу тебе. – А потом выложил последнюю карту: – Но я все равно люблю тебя.

– Я тебя тоже, – немедленно откликнулся капитан Роджерс и обнял его обеими руками. Баки обнял его в ответ.

На самом деле Солдат помнил, что капитан Роджерс всегда рвал его. Он был альфой от рождения, а после сыворотки стал и вовсе άλφα suprema – высшим альфой. Бурлящий в крови тестостерон был залогом его мощи, ярости, непоколебимой властности, суровой харизмы. Но как ты не сублимируй, в основе всего всегда лежат потребности альфа-самца: необходимость прогибать под себя и трахать. Пока Солдат плохо помнил Роджерса, он молча удивлялся тому, как тот с его жестким характером и запахом вожака не перетрахал еще все живое, что только видел. Когда смог познакомиться снова и стал вспоминать, со странным трепетом понял, что Роджерс хочет только его. Мучительно хочет, жаждет так, что готов заставить весь мир трусливо поджать хвост и разрешить ему держать убийцу №1 под сомнительным домашним арестом на базе Мстителей, лишь бы не выводить Стива из себя. Хочет, но никогда не тронет без согласия самого Солдата. И даже не потому, что тот – бета, ничем не пахнущий и по всем законам природы непривлекательный для альфы. А потому, что Стив его любит.

Понимать это было дико и волшебно. У Солдата голова кружилась, когда капитан Роджерс просто хлопал его по плечу или брал за руку. Когда смотрел так, будто не мог глаз отвести. Когда произносил его имя – имя, которое не забыл и снова вернул ему, словно каждая буква значила для него что-то особенное.

За одно это уже можно было много отдать, не считая всего того, что капитан Роджерс сделал для него с тех пор, как не позволил сначала просто застрелить его при аресте, потом упечь в тюрьму и даже в психушку, а в итоге отстоял его у мирового сообщества, у государств и правительств, у Тони Старка, располагавшего доказательствами того, что Зимний Солдат убил его родителей, и вообще у всех.

А, впрочем, Солдат твердо знал, что любил Стива Роджерса не меньше, когда тот и за самого себя постоять не мог. Когда никто не желал видеть и признавать в вечно больном задиристом хлюпике альфу. Когда Баки был единственным, кто видел и слышал его. Когда все было сложнее и проще.

Потому что уже тогда они любили друг друга. И уже тогда знали, что не сочетаемы. Не предназначены друг другу природой.

И все равно Баки соблазнил Стива. И получил от него все то, что полагалось омеге. Не бете. И именно тогда Стив впервые порвал его.

Солдат помнил. Помнил, как Стив тогда смотрел на кровь с тем же сложным выражением боли и гнева на лице и сказал:

– Черт, Баки, прости. Я не думал…

– Что я девственница? – спросил Баки и сгладил тогда момент.

Во второй раз они были очень нежны друг с другом, Стив растягивал его до одурения и извел полную банку вазелина на его задницу. Даже вынул до того, как у него набух узел. И все равно хоть капельку, но порвал.

Тело беты просто не открывалось правильно, не сотрудничало, буквально вредило им. Буквально пыталось разлучить их и отправить каждого искать себе положенную пару: альфе – омегу, а бете мужчине – женщину бету.

Солдат помнил, как уже после освобождения из Кройшберга, испытал разом отчаяние и облегчение, смирение и ни с чем не сравнимую страшную боль, когда увидел рядом со Стивом Пегги Картер. Женщину омегу. Резервуар продолжения рода. Высшую самку.

Баки был сломлен, растерян и, наверное, не совсем адекватен тогда. Но спустя несколько дней уже отсасывал Стиву в каком-то грязном переулке за баром, обнимая его ноги и захлебываясь тем, как сильно любит Стива.

Баки плохо помнил войну. Помнил, как Стив, сам не замечая того, рисовался перед ним своим новым телом и полноправным статусом, помнил, как одуряюще тот стал пахнуть. Помнил, как словно женщина, подкладывал тряпки в штаны, чтобы не испачкать их кровью, потому что они опять трахались. Просто не могли удержаться. Точнее Стив очень старался, но Баки все равно умел получить свое.

Теперь, оглядываясь назад, он понимал, что у него тогда ужасно упала самооценка и уже начались проблемы с осознанием ценности своего тела. Зимний Солдат исправно посещал приезжавших к нему на базу психологов и запомнил массу терминов, позволявших ему определить и описать свои ощущения. Так вот это называлось именно так.

Но, что важнее, он действительно любил Стива. Он не врал ему ни душой, ни телом. Просто не мог врать.

Но и дать желаемого, желанного им обоим без физических повреждений тоже не мог.

И тогда он просто молча благодарил ГИДРУ и доктора Золу за свою паленую сыворотку, позволявшую выносить больше обычных людей и залечивать себя намного быстрее. Согласно изначальному проекту Золы, Зимний Солдат вовсе не планировался единичным продуктом. Он был просто опытным образцом будущей армии бет, не выдающихся сверхлюдей, как планировал Шмидт, но подавляющей массы, трудолюбивых и легко заменимых пешек большой игры, управляемых и послушных. Как ни смешно, уже после его смерти, его теорию доказал (так же посмертно) Говард Старк: супер-альфы, созданные из обычных благодаря его сыворотке, не поддавались контролю и не подчинялись ничьим приказам. Так Баки оказался единственным суперсолдатом, кроме капитана Роджерса, который выжил. Именно тот, кого капитан Роджерс любил.

И Баки каждый день благодарил Стива за его нежность и его жадность. За то, что тот не мог не тянуться к нему, не мог не откликаться на призыв его тела, за то, как старался защитить от себя, и за то, как ласков и заботлив он был потом.

Солдата все устраивало. Он был счастлив.

Но, конечно же, им не стоило забывать о том, что кроме них двоих в их маленьком мире, существовал еще большой мир снаружи.

И напрасно они думали, что в мирное время их оставят в покое. Как оказалось, миллиарды людей жаждали их крови. И они получили ее. Пусть даже в виде следов на грязном белье.

Потому что капитан Роджерс и Зимний Солдат (Стив и Баки) стали небрежны. Расслабились в этом новом времени, полном совсем новых проблем. Замкнулись друг на друге, своих бедах и радостях. Преступно утратили бдительность.

На базе Мстителей был свой обслуживающий персонал: повара, посудомойки, горничные, шоферы, механики и даже садовник. Конечно, всех их подбирала кадровая служба Старк Индастриз, но и у нее случались свои проебы. Все-таки люди – живые люди. Всем хочется денег и очень тяжело держать язык за зубами, когда наткнешься на что-то заведомо скандальное.

Их «грязное белье» продали прессе. Через пару часов вся страна, да и весь мир знали об этом.

Мстители почти все, не считая (слава тебе, Господи!) Старка, собрались на базе в удивительно удачно подвернувшийся момент: когда сам капитан Роджерс вместе с Уилсоном были в отъезде.

– Я думал, их брак – просто фикция, – вслух озвучил то, что про себя считали буквально все, полковник Роудс. – Способ защитить Барнса еще и так. На случай, если дело дойдет до суда. Альфы не женятся на бетах.

– Я полагал, что чувство вины капитана Роджерса и радость от обретения не просто человека из своего времени, но к тому же его потерянного друга, перевесили для него естественную потребность в размножении, – деликатно высказал свое мнение Вижн, – и их отношения носили сугубо платонический характер.

Ванда только мотала головой и прятала лицо так, будто ей больше всего хотелось забыть все, что она услышала, и развидеть все, что происходило.

– У капитана Роджерса нет права испытывать чувство вины. Он – Капитан Америка. Если у него проблемы, это значит, что проблемы у всей нации, – тяжко заключил Роудс.

– То есть, Роуди, ты считаешь, что у американской нации проблем быть не может? – маскируя яд в голосе вкрадчивым тоном, поинтересовалась Вдова.

Она единственная сидела рядом со сгорбившимся на диване в центре всеобщего осуждения Зимним Солдатом, будто бы заведомо приняв его сторону. И она демонстративно сжала его левую руку, когда к ним в гостиную ввалился, как всегда, как к себе домой, Госсекретарь Росс.

– Я с самого начала говорил, что этому человеку место в Рафте, – с ходу заявил он и гневно посмотрел на Зимнего Солдата. – Обязательно было доводить до такого скандала, чтобы понять, что я был прав? Самое меньшее, чего он заслуживает – химическая кастрация. Этот преступник покусился практически на святое, на первого альфу всей Америки.

Зимний вздрогнул и поднял голову, растерявшись от того, что Госсекретарь (а, возможно, и остальные) не так все поняли.

– Это неправда, – сказал он. – Я никогда не причиню вреда Стиву. Я никогда…

– Есть доказательства обратного, – отрезал Госсекретарь. – Кровь Роджерса.

– Это моя кровь, – сгорая от стыда, очень тихо признал Солдат.

– Не надо врать, – чуть не зарычал на него Росс.

– Баки не врет. – Кавалерия, до смешного, подоспела в нужный момент: от входных дверей тяжко шагал Роджерс, привычно прикрываемый с фланга Уилсоном. – Это его кровь. Я его порвал.

Ванда вскочила с места и убежала прочь, закрывая себе рот рукой. Солдат был ей благодарен за это. Наташа, наоборот, придвинулась ближе и почти обняла его. Ей он тоже был благодарен.

– То есть, Капитан Роджерс, вы хотите сказать, что буквально сожительствуете со своим супругом, как альфа, не взирая на его физическую к этому непредрасположенность? – постарался максимально обще и при этом максимально по факту сформулировать ситуацию Вижн.

– Да, – сказал Стив и окинул всех тяжелым взглядом. – А еще я хочу сказать, что никого из вас это не касается. – Он подошел к Баки и надежно опустил ему обе руки на плечи.

– Капитан Роджерс! – возмутился Росс.

– Господин Госсекретарь, не смею вас задерживать, – перебил его Стив и, когда Росс открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, добавил: – Я полагаю, на вашем посту у вас есть более важные дела, чем лезть в чужие постели.

– Капитан Роджерс… Стив, – примирительным тоном начал Роудс, – ты же понимаешь, что тебе все равно придется дать пресс-конференцию, сделать официальное заявление.

– Чтобы рассказать людям, как я сплю с моим мужем? – жестко поинтересовался Стив. – А сами они не знают, как это происходит в парах? – Роджерс окинул всех присутствующих испепеляющим взглядом, но поскольку все так оторопели от его прямоты, что молчали, сжал Солдату плечо и сказал: – Пошли отсюда, Бак. Здесь нечего больше обсуждать.

Солдат уже начал подниматься, когда Наташа вдруг поймала его за запястье и, обернувшись, посмотрела на Роджерса тяжелым холодным взглядом.

– Баки, ты не обязан идти с ним, если не хочешь, – как-то очень веско произнесла она, обращаясь, кажется, больше к Стиву, чем к Солдату.

– Все в порядке, Нат, – ответил тот и улыбнулся ей. – У нас действительно все в порядке. Не сомневайся.

Она посмотрела на него так, будто не поверила ни единому слову.

Тогда они не знали, что это еще только начало.

Что, как опытный политик, Росс не упустит случая использовать такую карту в том, чтобы обвинить Роджерса в порочащем страну и нацию поведении и начать кампанию за лишение его звания Капитана Америки.

Даже на базе чаши общей симпатии с подачи Наташи как-то резко сместились в сторону осуждения Роджерса и всеобщего сочувствия к его супругу-бете, вынужденному исполнять обязанности омеги для альфы. Если до этого к Солдату относились или как к опасной прихоти Роджерса, или как к психически покалеченной жертве их врагов, то теперь вместо одного психолога с ним работали десять, и каждого из них интересовала исключительно его половая жизнь с Роджерсом. В результате чего он вообще замкнулся, перестал идти на контакт и выполнять даже задания, не требовавшие от него вербальных ответов. Потому что и из того, как он расположил на листе бумаги квадрат, круг и треугольник, они сумели вывести целую гипотезу о том, что он морально раздавлен, постоянно подвергается сексуальному насилию и испытывает тяжелую форму стокгольмского синдрома.

Даже Уилсон, казалось, был сильно разочарован в Стиве, много говорил о различных случаях разводов из-за насилия в семьях и все пытался как-нибудь порадовать Баки и лишний раз не огорчать его, хотя до этого единственный из друзей Стива так классно и забавно стебался с ним и над ним. Общался как человек с человеком.

А что ужаснее всего, Роджерс и сам не был однозначно уверен в своих правах на то, чтоб жить с Баки. Он-то как никто знал, что они делали в постели, и откуда на простынях каждый раз была кровь.

– Тебе действительно будет лучше, если мы разведемся, – однажды признал он, и Баки сел на пол там, где стоял в тот момент, и закрыл лицо руками, чувствуя, что не может дышать.

Он ждал этой фразы все это время. Он думал, что готов, что сумеет вести себя достойно. Не огорчать Стива еще больше. И облажался.

– Бак, мы не совместимы. Надо признать это, – безжалостный прежде всего к самому себе и своим желаниям сказал Стив. – Я мучаю тебя каждый раз. Каждый раз, Бак! А я этого не хочу. Я мечтал бы любить тебя так, как ты этого заслуживаешь. Не причинять боли. Но мне стыдно это говорить: меня, наверно, проще кастрировать, чем переделать.

Баки притянул к себе колени и обнял их, пытаясь свернуться в комок, как делал это в камерах ГИДРЫ. Он не годился Стиву, он с самого начала знал это. Что их счастье лишь временно, что их брак только фикция, как сказал Роудс. Что Роджерс откажется от него.

– Я тебя очень люблю, – смягчаясь, сказал Стив. – Я не хочу принуждать тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив. И теперь, когда тебя все любят, у тебя есть шанс на нормальную жизнь. На нормальную пару.

– Не бросай меня, – прошептал Баки, хотя обещал себе, что скажет другое. Что должен заботиться о Стиве. Что должен сам подтолкнуть его к молоденькой симпатичной племяннице Картер: хорошему человеку и – так удобно – как раз омеге. Но он не понимал, что творит. И в ГИДРЕ его отучили врать. – Пожалуйста, не бросай меня. Я не смогу… я не хочу так. Мне ты нужен. Не бросай меня, Стив.

Солдат поднял лицо, умоляя глазами. И Стив сам смотрел на него с такой нежностью и тоской, с такой преданностью, обожанием и любовью, что Солдат сам не понял, как в следующий миг оказался в его объятиях…

– Стив, давай уедем, – попросил Солдат, лежа рядом со своим любимым и мужем под одним одеялом. Они больше не занимались сексом с того скандала, и оба почти ощутимо физически страдали от этого. – Наверняка, есть какие-то очень глухие места ближе к границе Мексики, где от нас все отстанут.

– Они не заставят нас бежать, поджав хвост, – ответил Стив, потому что как еще мог ответить альфа? Но тут же погладил Баки по спине и признал: – Я откажусь от щита и всей этой мишуры Капитана Америки, потому что уже сам не хочу иметь с этим ничего общего. Брошу Россу эту кость, и они отстанут.

– Только если ты сам этого хочешь, – ответил Баки, греясь под его теплым боком. – А я откажусь от всех моих психиаторов, кроме того, который всегда засыпает, если я долго молчу. С ним я вполне согласен работать.

Стив довольно засмеялся и сказал:

– Я без ума от тебя, Баки. Просто описать не могу насколько.

– И я от тебя, Стив, – честно ответил Солдат, осторожно забираясь Стиву на грудь, устраиваясь всем телом вдоль тела, посмотрел в лицо. – Ты – все, что мне всегда было нужно.

– А ты – все, что всегда было нужно мне, – серьезно ответил ему Роджерс.

И они совершенно платонически и в то же самое время невероятно чувственно поцеловались. И Баки для себя подумал, что если за любовь Стива надо обязательно платить кровью, он готов за нее платить. Что бы ни думал об этом весь мир.


	6. МИШКА БАКИ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Карточка и слово: ABO/Soulmate, слово: Хвоя  
> Название работы: МИШКА БАКИ  
> Тип работы: фик,  
> Размер: мини, 3059 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Зимний Солдат, психолог ОМП, Стив Роджерс  
> Категория: слэш (фактически джен)  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Саммари: Солдат живет в башне Мстителей и ждет, что с ним будет. Стива он не узнает и не помнит. С Солдатом работает психолог  
> Предупреждения: последствия дегуманизации, постЗС, проблемы с памятью, самооценкой, восприятием окружающей реальности; толкование рисунка, стекло

Доктор Митляйд работал с Солдатом три дня в неделю уже почти в течение месяца. Хотя, по большому счету, Солдату трудно было назвать это работой. Доктор обычно спрашивал о его мыслях, эмоциях, как он спал, что ему снилось. В ответ Солдат сообщал о физическом статусе, называл время дня и время года, иногда, глядя в большое окно кабинета – еще и город. Больше он ничего не говорил: не знал, что сказать, и не понимал, что от него хотят услышать. Поэтому молчал. Мог молчать весь час, отведенный ему на работу с психологом. Тот или задавал еще вопросы (но никогда не давил, если Солдат не отвечал ему), или начинал перебирать свои вещи. В первый раз, когда он поставил на стол свой портфель, Солдат шарахнулся от него, как черт от ладана, и после доктор всегда держал портфель на коленях, пока ковырялся в хранящемся в нем хламе. “Хлам” так Солдат называл для себя огромное количество бумажных карточек, антистрессовых игрушек, картинок, похожих на иллюстрации к детской азбуке, рисовальных принадлежностей. Сначала Солдат напряженно ждал, когда доктору надоест то, что он не сотрудничает, ждал, когда тот на него разозлится; потом разозлился сам; потом пришел к мысли, что доктор Митляйд либо некомпетентен, либо просто растяпа и лентяй. Последнее, конечно, казалось сомнительным и наводило на мысли скорее о том, что его новые хозяева планировали притупить его бдительность и дождаться, пока он расслабится, прежде чем бросить его настоящим специалистам, которые уже возьмутся за Солдата всерьез. Но пока этого не происходило, Солдат заскучал.

– Можете порисовать, если хотите, – предложил ему доктор Митляйд, отвлекаясь от книжек и буклетов, которые тоже носил в своем портфеле и бессистемно просматривал каждый раз, как если бы забывал, что у него там лежит. Названия некоторых буклетов тревожили Солдата: «Почему мне трудно общаться?», «Почему мне некомфортно в моей коже?», но он пока еще не придумал, как можно незаметно умыкнуть их, чтобы узнать, действительно ли они содержат ответы на заданные в названии вопросы.

– У нас здесь есть цветные фломастеры, мелки, карандаши. Берите, что нравится.

– Я не умею рисовать, – глухо ответил Солдат.

– Скажу честно, я тоже, – признался психолог, но все же взял чистый лист бумаги и синий мелок. – Максимум моих умений – это животные из руки. – Он положил ладонь на лист и последовательно обвел все пять пальцев. Потом дорисовал к большому красный клюв и гребешок и добавил еще круглый черный глазик. – Курица. Мой лучший шедевр. Можно еще рыбку нарисовать из ладони, лошадку, если перевернуть и доделать голову.

– Это глупо, – прямо сказал ему Солдат. – И бесполезно.

– Это доставляет мне удовольствие, – пожал плечами доктор. – Попробуйте.

– Это глупо, – повторил Солдат, но, поколебавшись, все же взял чистый лист и простой мягкий карандаш. Он смутно помнил, как схематически зарисовывал карты местности и планы зданий. Помнил, как его однажды похвалили за качественно составленный фоторобот. На всякий случай он уточнил: – Значит, можно рисовать животных?

– Конечно. Животных, людей, дома, деревья – все, что захочется.

– И карты?

– Конечно. Вы хотите нарисовать карту? Это было бы интересно.

– Нет, не хочу, – решил Солдат.

Он долго молча смотрел на лист, потом неуверенно нарисовал в нижней половине слегка неровный овал. Сверху добавил немного наехавший на него круг. Потом пририсовал правую руку в виде длинной колбаски и короткими колбасками - растопыренные пальцы. Ноги пришлось рисовать в стороны - иначе они бы не вместились, так что получился почти полный шпагат, хотя и не до конца. Стало немного непонятно: фигура сидит или стоит, было больше похоже на то, что у нее разъезжаются ноги. Пытаясь исправить это, Солдат попробовал пририсовать к ним ступни, чтобы затормозить ноги. Получилось не очень понятно, скорее к общему впечатлению добавилась еще и выраженная косолапость. Солдат огорченно вздохнул.

– Вы слишком строги к себе, Баки. На мой взгляд, вы не так уж плохо рисуете, – прокомментировал его усилия доктор. – Кто это?

Солдат молчал и сосредоточенно боролся с левой рукой. Она плохо получалась: выходила как-то ниже и больше правой, а от того, что Солдат пытался поправить ее, только становилась еще больше, мрачнее и тяжелее на вид. Солдат не рискнул рисовать на ней пальцы и несколько раз обвел в конце кривоватый круг – кулак.

– Никак не пойму: это животное или человек? – тихо, будто обращаясь больше к себе, нежели к Солдату, спросил психолог.

– Конечно, животное. Я же говорил: я не умею рисовать людей, – пробурчал Солдат и, окинув взглядом массивную фигуру, решил: – Это медведь.

– Благодарю за ответ, теперь я вижу. И как его зовут?

Солдат честно задумался, потом резко оборвал сам себя и ответил, как можно прохладнее:

– Его никак не зовут, – это прозвучало как будто он огрызнулся на врача, и Солдат поспешил пояснить: – Он же не настоящий. Вещь. Игрушка. – Солдат пожал плечами. – Игрушкам не положены имена.

– Это совершенно необязательно. Кукла Барби тому пример. Или мишка Тедди. Или Винни-Пух. Тоже медведь между прочим.

Солдат не ответил. Он рисовал своему безымянному медведю глаза.

– А где живет ваш игрушечный медведь, Баки? – спросил доктор.

– Он не живет. Он ненастоящий. Я же вам говорил, – стараясь не раздражаться, ответил Солдат. Глаза у него получались неплохо: большие, ровные, и анатомически правильные – круг в круге в круге. Он не стал закрашивать зрачок, потому что зрачки отражают свет и редко бывают совсем черными, и от этого взгляд медведя получился как раз правильным: совершенно пустым, но при этом очень сосредоточенным. Солдат мысленно похвалил себя.

– Как скажете, Баки. Но даже если он не живет, он где-то физически находится. Где он сейчас?

Солдат невольно бросил взгляд в окно, чтобы проверить, что город за ним не изменился. Потом посмотрел на пустой лист вокруг своего медведя, прикидывая, что там можно нарисовать. И передумал.

– Он находится там, куда его помещают.

– И где он сейчас?

– Там, где положено. – Солдат очень старался не раздражаться. Доктор, казалось, или не слушал его или не понимал элементарные вещи. – Он там, куда его поместили. Он вещь. Он лежит там, где его оставят. Не имеет значения, где это территориально. Он будет там. Он никуда не денется. Что не понятно?

– Все понятно, простите, Баки, – мягко ответил врач. – А что он делает?

– Ждет, – честно признал Солдат.

– Чего именно?

– Что с ним решат делать дальше. Он ждет решения.

– Просто сидит и ждет?

– Да. Игрушки не выбирают, чем им заняться. Они просто подходят для тех или иных параметров игры. Этот медведь уже не новый. Он не первый раз меняет владельцев. Сейчас он ждет, как его решат использовать другие хозяева. Он неплохо сохранился. Когда-то он считался потрясающим. Дорого стоил. Его хозяева должны понимать, что глупо просто избавиться от такой стоящей вещи.

Солдат заметил, что нервничает и замолчал. К тому же у него не получился рот медведя. Он вышел каким-то кривым, с сильно опущенными уголками.

С пустыми глазами и таким ртом медведь совсем не выглядел уверенным в себе и компетентным. Он казался скорее испуганным и грустным. Растерянным. Не знающим, что ему делать.

Солдат попытался поправить рот, проведя еще одну линию, превратив его в звериную пасть, чтобы сделать медведя более угрожающим, но в результате у него получился просто открытый рот. Медведь выглядел теперь еще и немного глупым.

– Вы огорчены, Баки? – осторожно спросил доктор.

– Не получается. Это никуда не годится, – признал Солдат.

– Вот ластик, если вы хотите стереть...

– Нет! – буквально зарычал Солдат, рванув рисунок ближе к себе. – Не надо его стирать. Я все исправлю. Нет никакой необходимости стирать его.

Он действительно знал, что нужно делать. Солдат решительно провел по морде медведя поперечную линию и принялся тщательно и аккуратно заштриховывать ему рот, рисуя поверх него полумаску.

– О, понятно, – сказал доктор Митляйд. – А как же он теперь будет есть?

– Ему не нужно есть! Он вещь. Он все равно не может есть нормально. К тому же есть специальная трубка. Ее вводят через ноздрю. – Солдат только сейчас вспомнил, что не нарисовал медведю нос, а теперь уже закрасил положенное ему место маской. – Или можно кормить его внутривенно. Это не проблема, сэр. Это не сделает его менее эффективным.

Закончив с маской, Солдат окинул медведя взглядом. Тот все еще выглядел неправильным и очень пустым. Солдат решительно выдохнул и принялся рисовать внутри его живота и лап короткие хаотично расположенные палочки.

– Это его шерсть? – спросил доктор Митляйд. – Не могу не заметить, как вы аккуратно рисуете, не выходя за контур фигуры.

– Потому что это не шерсть, – ответил Солдат. – Это... napolnitel, nabivka. – Ему пришлось сказать это по-русски, он никак не мог вспомнить английских слов. – То, что внутри.

– Опилки, вы хотите сказать? – предположил доктор.

Солдат представил себе опилки и решительно замотал головой. Опилки тоже не были мягкими, но то, что пытался нарисовать он, ощущалось иначе. Оно кололо и жгло. Мешало лежать неподвижно, царапалось под кожей, царапалось изнутри. Каждый божий миг.

– Иглы, – сказал Солдат. – Это хвоя. Он набит хвоей. Еловыми иглами.

– Звучит не очень здорово, – сочувственно сказал доктор.

– Ощущается еще хуже, – кивнул Солдат и, не удержавшись, принялся ожесточенно чесаться левой рукой, пытаясь хоть как-то унять охвативший его зуд.

– Баки, я очень ему сочувствую. Это звучит так печально. – Доктор выглядел всерьез огорченным. – Вероятно, он колючий на ощупь.

Солдат резко замотал головой.

– Нет, у него очень плотная шкура, – отрезал он и, крепче сжав карандаш, обвел медведя по контуру жирной черной линией. – На ощупь он... плотный. Крепкий. Крепко-накрепко стянутый. Кожистый. Толстая надежная кожа. Гладкая.

Он все рисовал и рисовал поверх медведя, перетягивая его грудь надежными широкими полосами кожи, вплотную подогнанными друг к другу. Они качественно держали внутри его потроха, не позволяя ему развалиться, разъехаться по швам. Это была хорошая шкура, крепкая и удобная. Иногда, правда, он начинал в ней задыхаться.

– Баки, а скажите, у него есть друзья?

– Друзья, – не вникая в смысл слова повторил Солдат, не в силах перестать думать о колющей изнутри хвое и плотных слоях кожи, стянувших ее внутри.

– Только не говорите, что у игрушек не бывает друзей. Вы знаете Винни Пуха?

– Да, знаю, – просто ответил Солдат.

– У Винни Пуха были друзья.

– Были друзья, – опять повторил Солдат и вдруг взял еще один лист. Неуверенно нарисовал длинный тонкий овал посередине. Добавил палочки рук и палочки ног с большими устойчивыми ступнями. Овальную голову.

– Кто это? – спросил доктор Митляйд.

– Друг Винни Пуха, – ответил Солдат. – Пятачок. – Фигура была, если и не крупнее, то ощутимо длиннее его медведя, так что он высказал еще одну версию. – Кристофер Робин. Мальчик. Человек.

Он очень тщательно нарисовал второй фигуре глаза, нахмуренные брови, крупный нос и очень строгий серьезный рот. Потом повинуясь внезапному порыву, взял голубой карандаш и раскрасил глаза. А затем и туловище ровными аккуратными штрихами. Обвел голубым цветом руки, а ноги до половины голубым, до половины - красным. Подчеркнул красным цветом губы, и сам смутился от этого. Финальным штрихом взял желтый и очень старательно, очень осторожно нарисовал волосы. Желтый цвет был совсем бледным, поэтому Солдат рисовал и рисовал их слоями поверх слоев. Только сейчас он, пожалуй, понял, что доктор Митляйд имел в виду, когда сказал, что рисование может приносить удовольствие. Он водил карандашом так, будто гладил эти волосы снова и снова. Их становилось все больше и больше. Они уже сияли вокруг овальной головы то ли львиной гривой, то ли золотым нимбом.

– Значит, у медведя есть друг? – спросил доктор Митляйд. – Кто он?

– Человек, – ответил Солдат, не в силах отпустить желтый карандаш и оторваться от рисунка. – Владелец. Хозяин. Был когда-то, – честно признал он.

– А где же он сейчас? Что с ним стало?

Солдат резко выдохнул и уставился на врача. Не глядя на свои руки, отложил карандаш и перевернул рисунок вниз изображением.

– Я не знаю, где он. Он исчез. Просто исчез. Пропал. Его нет.

Левой рукой, которая никогда не дрожала, Солдат снова взял своего медведя и положил его поверх второго рисунка, полностью скрыв его.

– Эта тема закрыта, – твердо сказал Солдат. – Спрашивайте, что дальше?

Доктор Митляйд посмотрел на исчерканного, жирно зачерненного медведя и грустно поджал губы.

– Да у меня остался, наверно, всего один вопрос. Баки, скажите, а что ваш медведь хочет?

Это был типичный дурацкий вопрос дурацкого психолога, но Солдату вдруг сделалось тяжело дышать. Он посмотрел на свой первый рисунок. Вдруг подумал, что забыл нарисовать медведю уши, и, снова взяв простой карандаш, пририсовал два маленьких кружочка по бокам головы. А потом вспомнил, что у медведей уши расположены сверху. И чтобы как-то это исправить принялся рисовать тупому медведю шерсть на голове. Она получалась неряшливой и длинной. Она, конечно, скрыла неправильные уши, но попадала и на глаза. Мешая смотреть, мешать хорошо прицелиться...

Хвоя изнутри жглась огнем. Ремни стянули грудь и не давали дышать.

– Он хочет... - начал Солдат. – Он... – Левая рука сама потянулась к рисунку, накрыла его ладонью, погладила. Солдат не знал, как описать это мучительно сильное желание словами. Как его рассказать. – Он хочет, чтобы его... – Он гладил и гладил свой рисунок. У него внутри все болело от острой жадной необходимости. От тоски по тому, чего он так долго был лишен. – Ему нужно... необходимо... – Пальцы Солдата дернулись, сжались. Ему было так больно внутри. Пальцы сминали, сжимали в кулаке рисунок, превращая его в нелепый бумажный ком. В бесполезный мусор.

– Баки, Баки. Думаю, нам стоит подышать. Вы можете подышать со мной? Пожалуйста, Баки. Вы слышите меня? Кивните, если вы слышите.

Конечно, он слышал. У него были нормальные уши, пусть и завешенные спутанными волосами. Солдат резко кивнул.

Нежная переливчатая трель будильника уведомила их о том, что положенное время вышло. Обычно Солдат радовался ей. Теперь же он растерялся. Он уже собирался дышать под счет Митляйда.

– Все, – хрипло сказал он. – Наше время вышло. Я ухожу.

– Хорошо. Спасибо, Баки. Всего доброго. До встречи в среду, – покладисто кивнул доктор и стал собирать карандаши и мелки.

Солдат, как обычно, не прощаясь, поднялся из кресла и направился к двери.

– Баки, – вдруг окликнул его доктор. – А ваш рисунок. Вы не оставите его здесь?

– Нет, – однозначно отрезал Солдат и прижал к груди кулак с безобразно смятой работой. – Я его не отдам. Не отдам.

\--------------------

Когда тем же вечером капитан Роджерс возвратился на свой этаж, где они жили вместе, Солдат сидел на диване и дышал, сам считая себе про себя. За все это время он так и не разжал левый кулак.

– Мне звонил твой психолог, – с места в карьер заявил Роджерс. – Он сказал, что очень доволен тобой сегодня, вы результативно поработали. Но предупредил меня быть с тобой помягче. Сказал, что ты скорее всего сильно расстроен, Бак.

– Он тебя обманул, – ответил Солдат. – Мы ни хрена не работали. Мы рисовали. Я... рисовал.

– Это же здорово, – возбудился Роджерс. – Расскажешь что? Если это не секрет. Ты, может, помнишь, я ведь тоже рисую... рисовал.

– Я помню, – неохотно признал Солдат, хотя мгновение назад еще не знал, что ответит именно так, и не был уверен, что именно он помнит. Не зная, что сказать, Солдат только крепче прижал к груди кулак с зажатым листом бумаги.

Капитан Роджерс, конечно, заметил.

– Покажешь? – попросил он.

Солдат сглотнул, потому что четко знал, что за вежливой формой зачастую стоит приказ. Не подчиняться приказам Роджерса он не имел права.

Неохотно он протянул руку и, чувствуя, как сердце колотится буквально в горле, дал Роджерсу разжать ему пальцы и вынуть из них смятый рисунок.

Тот медленно и аккуратно расправил бумагу. Солдат внимательно следил за его лицом. Следил за тем, как светлые глаза наполнились разом печалью, гневом и нежностью. У Солдата мурашки по спине побежали.

– Господи, – наконец, сказал Роджерс. – За что его так?

Солдат дернул плечами и хрипло ответил:

– Упал в неудачном месте. Потерялся. Не повезло. Просто не повезло.

Роджерс резко вскинул взгляд, и Солдата обожгло яркой и острой болью в его глазах.

– Это же ужасно, Баки. Просто ужасно. Несчастный медведь. Эти иглы внутри.

– Это хвоя, – поправил его Солдат.

– Какая разница? Я спал на этой гребанной хвое. Я знаю, что это за пиздец. Баки, ты не помнишь? Мы вместе спали. Мы там... Я потом несколько дней чесался и выгребал ее из костюма. И ты тоже. Ты помнишь?

Солдат протянул руку и твердо сказал:

– Отдай моего медведя.

Роджерс как-то дико посмотрел на него и вдруг прижал рисунок к своей груди.

– Не отдам.

– Он не твой, – рассердился Солдат.

– Нет, он мой, – ощетинился Роджерс. – Я больше не потеряю его. Делай, что хочешь. Я его не отдам.

Солдат смотрел на то, как золотятся волосы Роджерса, и не чувствовал желания отбирать у него дурацкий мятый рисунок. Он впервые за долгое время чувствовал себя в безопасности.

\--------------------

Этой ночью он вдруг проснулся и пошел проверить, что там делает Роджерс в своей спальне. Ну, и, если выйдет, стащить рисунок.

Роджерс спал, мятый уголок бумажного листа торчал у него из-под подушки. Солдат прикинул, как ловчее вытащить его, а потом вдруг передумал, обошел кровать и забрался рядом со Стивом. Тот даже не шевельнулся во сне, спал, как убитый. Солдат лежал рядом и смотрел на него.

Он хотел бы вспомнить то, о чем говорил Роджерс.

Хотел бы стать тем Баки, за которого тот так отчаянно готов был бороться. Которого каким-то образом разглядел в Солдате, узнал и вернул себе. Мысли которого, казалось, иногда понимал лучше, чем сам Солдат.

Солдат закрыл глаза и стал представлять себе, что вокруг них ночной лес и они вдвоем лежат в колкой опавшей старой хвое. Он сам не заметил, как уснул.

Когда он проснулся, Роджерс напротив затягивал зубами красный шнурок на мизинце своей левой руки.

– Фомоги! – попросил он, и Солдат согласно потянулся помочь ему с узелком, и со сна даже не сразу заметил, что ярко-красная витая веревочка, которую они затянули на руке Стива, другим концом привязана к мизинцу на его собственной левой руке.

– Зачем это? – спросил он и добавил: – Так и в туалет будем ходить?

– Да, – ответил Роджерс и засмеялся, а потом сжал живую руку Солдата в своей руке и притянул его ближе к себе. – Зато так я больше не потеряю тебя.

Солдат хотел сказать, что это глупо, но не смог, потому что в этот момент внутри он ощущал одну только огромную благодарность. За эту нить, за это обещание. За веру Стива.

Он сам подался вперед и положил голову Стиву на грудь. Стив обнял его так крепко, так хорошо и так правильно, как Солдату хотелось. Как будто он точно знал. Как будто они оба знали.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К работе есть подборка иллюстраций того что рисовал Баки и пояснения использованной методики https://winterlandscape.diary.ru/p220007142_uchastnik-8.htm


	7. Всем наплевать на Ближний Восток

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Карточка и слово: ABO/SOULMATE, слово БЛИЖНИЙ  
> Название работы: Всем наплевать на Ближний Восток  
> Тип работы: фик  
> Размер: драббл, 966 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: альфа!Брок Рамлоу/омега!Зимний Солдат, упоминается альфа!Стив Роджерс/омега!Баки Барнс, другие/омега!Зимний Солдат  
> Категория: слэш  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Саммари: После падения Трискеллиона и разоблачения ГИДРЫ, Рамлоу и Солдат скрываются на Ближнем Востоке. Из-за тяжелых увечий Брок крепко сидит на обезболивающих и планирует свою финальную страшную месть Капитану Америке.  
> Предупреждения: мат, национализм, расизм, похуизм на жизнь других людей, вынужденная наркомания, мысли о возможном самоубийстве, упоминание стерилизации омеги, множественных недобровольных половых связей, оральный секс, прощание

_И каждый день другая цель_   
_То стены гор то горы стен_   
_И ждет отчаянных гостей_   
_Чужая стая_

_Спиной к ветру и все же_   
_Вырваться может_   
_Чья-то душа_

_Спасет но не поможет_   
_Чувствую кожей_   
_Пропащая_

_"Волки", БИ-2_

Когда морфий начинал действовать, Брок расслаблялся, выдыхал и начинал строить планы.

— Ближний Восток — это отстойный вариант, — сообщил он. — Всем в мире насрать, если пара сотен арабов сдохнет на Ближнем Востоке. Даже самим арабам на это насрать.

Зимний ничего не ответил. Он прикидывал, хватит ли оставшейся у Брока наркоты для того, чтобы продержаться до того момента, когда им переведут аванс за биологическое оружие, или ему опять придется придумывать, как достать достаточно денег в грязном нищем районе Триполи, где они нашли временное пристанище.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — хмуро спросил Солдат. — Сам знаешь, чтобы выбесить американцев, надо убить американцев, а с твоей мордой путь обратно нам теперь заказан. Мы и так тебя еле вывезли.

— Ты мыслишь, как в прошлом веке, Солдат, — фыркнул Брок и широко оскалился своей идее. — Нужно сделать так, чтобы из-за Роджерса погибли негры. Много-много негров. А много негров как раз у нас под боком. В чертовой Африке.

— Всем насрать, если погибнет много негров в Штатах, а уж в долбанной Африке они дохнут толпами каждый день, и всем на это насрать. Даже самим неграм.

— Это пока я не вмешаю в это дерьмо непогрешимого Капитана Америку. — Брок ощерился, как покалеченный хищник, и приказал: — Покурить дай.

Солдат послушно раскурил для него сигарету и вложил в деформированный рот.

— Что там с командой? — благодарно кивнув, поинтересовался Брок.

— Идти с тобой согласились почти все, — отчитался Солдат и признал: — Ты верно рассчитал. Только Метьюз требует, чтобы помимо его доли ему обеспечили еще несколько вариантов различных ксив и гражданство Великобритании.

— Обещай ему хоть задницу самой королевы, — отмахнулся Брок.

Солдат покачал головой, про себя удивляясь умению Брока увлекать за собой других, внушать своим людям любовь и преданность, даже когда ему было искренне наплевать на них. Потом нахмурился и принюхался к нему, гадая не пора ли поменять бинты и снова нанести на ожоги мазь.

— Ты ведь не собираешься оттуда возвращаться? — совсем тихо спросил он, когда его лицо оказалось в паре дюймов от остатков правого уха Брока. — Ты собрался там умереть.

Брок усмехнулся коротко и спокойно, и Зимний буквально почувствовал глухой рык альфы у него в груди.

— Я не намерен сидеть на игле до конца своей жалкой жизни, — ответил он. — Я не загнусь от голода и болевого шока без дозы, как какой-то убогий калека. Я уйду, как боец.

Пусть Солдат никогда и не поступил бы так сам, он понимал альф с их идеями камикадзе, Вальгаллой для воинов и путем самурая. Он понимал их. И от этого иногда еще острее стыдился себя — выхолощенного в Красной Комнате омеги, выживающего любой ценой.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя убил Роджерс, — уверенно предположил он.

— Да. И хочу забрать его с собой, — не колеблясь признал Брок.

— У тебя нет против него шансов. Ни единого. Ты сам знаешь.

— Мне нужно всего лишь втянуть его в ближний бой. А на это он легко соблазнится, поверь мне, — самодовольно фыркнул Брок и мечтательно зажмурился, явно представляя, как нажрется обезболивающих до полного одурения и будет меситься с Роджерсом врукопашную. — А как только он начнет брать верх, я скажу ему про тебя. И тогда его можно будет брать тепленьким.

— Ты переоцениваешь мою для него значимость, — пробурчал Солдат и отвернулся. Да, когда-то давно он был омегой Роджерса. Но на нем уже давно не осталось ни капли запаха его первой альфы. Его бесполезная теперь утроба воняла для всех только ГИДРОЙ.

— Вот и выясним, кто из нас прав.

Тяжелая рука Брока неожиданно легла ему на плечо, погладила шею.

— Узнаешь об этом в новостях, — непривычно мягко сказал Брок и в ответ на удивленный взгляд Солдата добавил: — Ты с нами не пойдешь. Это приказ. Отправляйся в Восточную Европу. Затеряйся там. Затаись. Поживи, как человек, Солдат. Поживи для себя. Я тебя отпускаю. У тебя больше не будет хозяев.

— Ты и не был мне хозяином, — улыбнулся ему Солдат. — Не льсти себе, Командир.

— Это сложно. Не льстить такому шикарному альфе, — как-то горько усмехнулся в ответ Брок и перевел взгляд в окно. На его мощной шее заметно дрогнул кадык. Он прикрыл глаза, уходя мыслями в свой полный хлещущей крови и жажды боя внутренний мир альфы.

Солдат молча опустился на пол между его широко раздвинутыми коленями, аккуратно расстегнул джинсы и сунулся лицом в теплый мускусный запах.

У Брока не стояло, но когда Солдат взял в рот его член, Брок тут же положил руку ему на затылок, направляя и подталкивая. Показывая, как он хочет. Солдат закрыл глаза и просто чувствовал его. Чувствовал альфу внутри своего тела. Гладил губами и языком то место, где если бы Брок возбудился, у него бы набух узел. Запоминал его. Прощался.

— Я же говорил: я до сих пор все такой же шикарный альфа, — заключил Брок, наконец оттолкнув Солдата. Он так и не смог кончить, будь тому виной наркотики или повреждения тканей.

— Мне будет не хватать тебя, Брок, — признался Солдат, прижимаясь виском к внутренней стороне его бедра.

Большая рука переместилась ему на макушку, потрепала по волосам.

— Эх, хорошо тебе, омежке: увидел крепкий хуй — запрыгивай и скачи на нем в рай. А если альфа подохнет, так перепрыгивай на другой, подлиннее и потолще, и скачи дальше.

— Уже семьдесят лет скачу, — не обижаясь на его грубость, признал Солдат. — Нихуя рая не видно.

— Запрыгнешь на Роджерса — доскачешь.

— Брок, — Солдат зажмурился, втягивая ноздрями его запах. Он понимал, что уйти придется в ближайшую пару дней. Он не знал, сможет ли еще собраться с мужеством, чтобы сказать это. — Брок, если припрут, уйди достойно. Шикарный альфа, будь альфой до конца.

Брок не ответил, и, подняв голову, Солдат увидел, что он задремал.

Солдат застегнул на нем штаны и укрыл пледом.

Его, выхолощенного, поруганного омегу, ждал другой путь. И он звал его оставить Ближний Восток позади.


	8. Секрет твоего сияния

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Карточка и слово: ПЫТОШНАЯ, слово ОРЕОЛ  
> Название работы: Секрет твоего сияния  
> Тип работы: фик  
> Размер: драббл, 988 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Стив Роджерс/Зимний Солдат  
> Категория: слэш  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Предупреждения: постГТП, упоминания нон-кона, упоминания недобровольных экспериментов, увеличение сосков, упоминания унижения, добровольный секс по согласию, ласки груди, секс перед зеркалом

Капитан Роджерс самый страшный из всех кураторов, которые были у Зимнего Солдата.

Потому что Баки Барнс любит Стива Роджерса, и это делает Зимнего Солдата бессильным. Ведь он лишь пугающая тень Баки Барнса.

Уродливая тень, внутри которой Баки Барнсу приходится теперь жить. Потому что они – одно целое и у них одно на двоих изуродованное учеными мудаками тело.

Солдат видит его прямо сейчас в отражении ночного окна. Он упорно поддерживает себя в хорошей форме, он видит и знает, что он хорош. А еще он отлично помнит и прекрасно понимает то, что ему не раз говорили в ГИДРЕ.

/Эксперимент не дал требуемого результата. Прикройте его чем-то уже. Это не самое приятное зрелище/

Его пичкали гормонами безжалостно и бесполезно. Того, чего пытались добиться, получить не смогли, и так и оставили его с несообразно увеличенными сосками, расползшимися на большую часть груди.

/Нет, Джонс, не заставляй его снимать куртку. Там такая гадость, что у тебя сразу упадет все. Поверь мне. Ебать его нам куртка не помешает/

В то время Солдат не возражал, что хотя бы эта часть его тела выглядела достаточно отталкивающей, чтобы ее оставили в покое. Во всяком случае, большинство тех, кто имел к нему доступ и полномочия приказать ему нагнуться и раздвинуть себе ягодицы.

/Одень это. Тебе будет приятно: чистый шелк и тончайшее кружево. Лучшее белье для моей бедной безобразной Снежинки. Не волнуйся, я позабочусь о твоем комфорте, мое сокровище. Мы прикроем твои проблемные места, и ты станешь как куколка. Не надо так дрожать, мой сладкий. У тебя будет возможность отблагодарить меня/

Стив Роджерс похож на Александра Пирса своей властностью и бесстрашием, тем, что ни капли не боится делать с Зимним Солдатом все, что захочет. Своей абсолютной уверенностью в том, что за несколько добрых слов и каплю человеческой ласки Солдат отдаст себя без остатка.

И не потому, что доверится и поверит, а просто потому, что ему слишком нужно все это.

\- Смотри, как ты сияешь, Бак. Твое тело светится. Смотри, Бак.

Он подчиняется и смотрит на свое отражение в стекле. Роджерс лежит у него за спиной, и его огромные загорелые руки действительно выглядят непривычно темными на бледной коже Солдата (а ведь было наоборот?). Они ласкают и гладят уверенно и пока еще совсем не жестоко, и Солдату хорошо от их прикосновений. Настолько хорошо, что он вовремя вспоминает: нельзя вздрагивать, когда загрубевшие ладони накрывают его грудь, сминают мышцы, трут бестыже торчащие крупные соски, размерами длиннее верхней фаланги большого пальца Роджерса.

\- Какой ты красивый, - искренне выдыхает ему в шею Стив, трется носом, губами, колючей бородой о плечо и упоительно сладко вцепляется зубами, одновременно сжимая и выкручивая Солдату соски. Член Роджерса, все еще мокрый от смазки и спермы с прошлого раза, неумолимо наливается снова, прижимаясь к ягодицам Солдата, и тот задерживает дыхание, чтобы прочувствовать каждый миг, чтобы быть только здесь и сейчас.

Чтобы быть только Баки, которому хорошо. Которого любят.

\- Мне так нравится, какие у тебя большие сосцы, - воркует Роджерс, и Солдат видит в отражении, как он зачарованно смотрит на свои кисти, стараясь полностью накрыть ими расползшиеся по груди ареолы, стискивает грудные мышцы Солдата и в тот момент, когда центр его ладони оказывается над сосками, начинает жадно катать их навстречу друг другу круговыми движениями.

\- Люблю тебя, Бак, - выдыхает он. И Солдат не выдерживает: его тело выламывает в руках Роджерса вырвавшейся волной животной чувственности, он отворачивается в подушку, зажмуривает глаза и хрипло кричит без слов и без мыслей. От одуряющей остроты ощущений в его недоласканной отвратительной груди, от радости тела, от благодарности, от дивной боли, когда Роджерс вдруг сжимает и жестко выкручивает соски, от того, что у Солдата крепко стоит и хочется секса, и от сознания, что Роджерс не заставит его унижаться еще больше и вымаливать в себя его член. Он даст его даром. И возьмет его именно так, как надо.

Он сделает Солдата своим так, как никто никогда не умел. Потому что Баки всегда принадлежал только Стиву.

Поэтому ему не страшно завести правую руку за спину и направить Стива себе внутрь, а потом поднять под коленом правую ногу, чтобы тому было видно в отражении, как его член вдавливается в растраханную мягкую дырку. Берет свое.

Солдат стонет, потому что это ощущается еще лучше, чем выглядит. Стив не ранит и не рвет его собой, он входит внутрь идеально. Он гладит и ласкает задницу изнутри своим членом и трогает так правильно, так настойчиво и как раз правильно грубо, именно в тех местах, где Солдату нужно.

\- Стив, Стив, - оглушенный переизбытком тактильной радости стонет Баки губами Солдата. – Еще, Стив, еще. Сильнее, пожалуйста.

Солдат кричит, зажмуривается и вцепляется зубами в подушку. Он горит, он в огне. Ему хорошо. Обеими руками Роджерс безжалостно щиплет и терзает его соски, царапает тупыми ногтями их чувствительные ареолы, ненасытный, как зверь в своей жадности и любви, его член внутри пульсирует и таранит зад Солдата с таким напором и яростью, что собственная мошонка Солдата мотается в воздухе, как игрушка.

\- Пожалуйста, Стив, - шепчет Солдат, хотя Роджерс не разрешал и не приказывал ему умолять. Сейчас ему можно.

\- Ты сияешь, - как зачарованный повторяет Стив и накрывает одной рукой его член. – Ты светишься, Баки.

Баки кричит. Баки кончает. Его будто разрывает на части от невыносимого удовольствия.

Когда он приходит в себя, между ног противно мокро и липко. Видимо, Роджерс вынул из него перед оргазмом и спустил ему сзади на ляжки.

\- Любимый мой, - шепчет Стив, заметив, что он очнулся и целует его в потный висок, в уголок глаза и в щеку. – Мое солнышко.

Солдат хрипло и беспечно смеется. Потому что в отражении стекла действительно кажется, что его массивная фигура излучает сияние, но это всего лишь несложный эффект преломления света от ночника, расположенного в основании кровати, чтобы освещать путь в уборную, если им вздумается в ночи ее посетить. И это так просто, и так мило, и…

Солдат ловит руку Роджерса и целует ее. Не тыльную часть, как любили многие его хозяева, а ладонь, недавно ласкавшую его соски.

\- Люблю тебя, - говорит он и эти слова ощущаются внутри совсем иначе чем, когда он говорил их Пирсу. – Люблю тебя. Ты сияешь.


	9. Отпущение грехов

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Карточка и слово: ABO/SOULMATE, слово ИСПОВЕДЬ  
> Название работы: Отпущение грехов  
> Тип работы: фик  
> Размер: 544 слова  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Зимний Солдат, спойлер  
> Категория: drama, angst, romance  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Предупреждения: разгибание скреп, извращенное понимание религии, ересь, любовь

Глубоко в тайне Зимний Солдат надеялся, что перед казнью ему предложат последний ужин. Вместо этого его привели к священнику. Так тоже делалось, он знал, не ему было спорить.

Последняя исповедь и отпущение грехов.

Солдат ничего не понимал в религии и не понимал, в чем смысл отпущения грехов, если оно не освобождало его от ответственности за поступки, совершенные по принуждению.

И все же он послушно опустился перед священником на колени.

\- Я знаю, что времени у нас немного, святой отец, я не буду чересчур вдаваться в детали. Однажды я упал с такой высоты, что мне показалось будто я упал с неба. Надо мной были только небо и сосны, ветки которых чуть не добили меня, пока я проламывал их в падении. Старая хвоя осыпалась мне на лицо, а я лежал и смотрел в небо. Смотрел, как загораются звезды. Наверное, я молил небо о помощи, потому что те, кто пришел за мной носили форму со знаком красной звезды. Они починили меня и подарили такую же. Я верно служил им, а потом тем, кому они мне говорили, а потом тем, кому они меня продали... Иногда я думаю, что если бы не смотрел тогда в небо, если бы упал лицом вниз, если бы... там и умер, наверное, сквозь мое тело весною проросли бы тюльпаны. Или ключ забил бы из земли там, где она впитала мою кровь. Немного костей и мяса - это была бы не такая большая цена за чистый родник. Но звезды решили мою судьбу иначе. И я теперь кругом виноват.

Он услышал, как священник приблизился к нему и накрыл его голову полой своего одеяния. Удивительно тяжелая для такого маленького человека рука легла Зимнему на затылок.

-Я отпускаю твои грехи. Я знаю, ты не виновен.

Солдат покачнулся от силы этих слов, от звука этого голоса и, чтобы не упасть, схватился за бедра святого отца.

Его ладони безошибочно узнали на ощупь закрепленное на теле оружие.

\- Я пришел, чтобы спасти тебя, - мягче добавил священник и в его прикосновении Солдату почудилась забытая ласка. Как будто бы он уже стоял вот так на коленях, держась ладонями за бедра, но с совершенно другой целью. Он знал этот запах так хорошо, что неудержимо хотелось уткнуться лицом в пах мужчине, совсем не так, как полагалось на исповеди.

\- Но… почему? - беспомощно спросил он.

\- Потому что господь говорит нам заботиться о ближнем, - твердо ответил священник, а потом почти шепотом добавил: - А ближе тебя у меня никого нет.

\- Мой… ближний давно погиб, - прохрипел Солдат в безмолвном отчаянии уткнувшись лицом в живот священнику.

\- Если наша вера учит нас, что спаситель воскрес. Если она учит нас ждать его второго пришествия, почему же ты не можешь поверить, что и я мог воскреснуть или переродиться, чтобы спасти тебя? - в низком голосе прозвучала почти что нежность, и у Солдата все замерло внутри даже раньше, чем он услышал, как священник позвал его по имени: - Баки?

\- Стив, - простонал Солдат имя как молитву, и все в мире разом встало на свои места.

Фальшивая личина священника, слой фольги под длинными одеждами служителя культа и куча оружия, пронесенного на теле в тюрьму особо строгого режима.

Солдат не помнил и не знал этого человека. Его сердце знало его. Его мягкая и терпеливая душа была половинкой души этого головореза и авантюриста. А это значило, что раз они снова нашли друг друга, теперь их ничто не остановит.

Покуда смерть не разлучит их снова.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эта работа еще и своего рода шутка. Здесь собраны все слова с карточки ABO/Soulmate: исповедь, деталь, хвоя, знак, тюльпан, ключ, кровь, цена, ближний. Ради моего удовольствия они завернуты раковиной против часовой стрелки


	10. Плоть слаба

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Карточка и слово: ПЫТОШНАЯ, слово ПЛОТЬ  
> Название работы: Плоть слаба  
> Тип работы: фик  
> Размер: 375 слов  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Стив/Баки, ОМП/Зимний Солдат  
> Категория: drama, angst, romance  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Предупреждения: дабкон, упоминаются недобровольные медицинские опыты, оформление текста намеренное

Плоть слаба и будет искушать тебя. Но твой дух должен быть сильнее и победить зов плоти, учит их отец Франциск.

Юный Барнс смеется, от него пахнет виски.

Плоти не победить меня, мне делали обрезание. Тебе ведь тоже делали, Стиви? Покажи мне, давай победим искушение вместе. Давай бороться с ним всеми силами. Черт, я готов пасть в этой борьбе, чтоб ты победил. Я хочу этого, так хочу… Стиви, Стиви!

***

Чего ты боишься, Солдат? Солдат, которого я знаю, ничего не боится. И я уточнял, воздействие внутривенного геля совершенно безболезненно. Как раньше больше не будет. Ты просто заснешь еще до того, как тебя вернут в криокамеру.

Мне страшно, потому что я помню, как было во время опытов и испытаний геля. Мои мышцы, все мое тело потеряли плотность. Я не спал и чувствовал, как превращаюсь в желе. Ни шевельнуться, ни закричать. Этого я боюсь, Шерхан. Остаться таким навсегда. Беспомощным, бесполезным, бессильным против страха.

Обещаю, что не уйду никуда, пока ты не уснешь. Обещаю, что буду с тобой, Солдат. Засыпай, ты молодец. Ты наша сила и наше будущее, засыпай, я присмотрю за тобой. Я буду рядом. Так близко, как смогу. Буду сильным, где ты ослабнешь. Твоя плоть - моя плоть.

Это так нужно. Сухое жилистое тело вплотную сзади. Чужая живая жарко-нежная плоть. Твердая, упорная, надежная, теплая. Солдат благодарен за эту поддержку, за этот якорь ощущений в уплывающем мире. За плотское и простое. За член внутри, помогающий ни о чем больше не думать. Солдат благодарен.

Когда его размораживают опять, с ним работает другой куратор.

А потом еще один. И еще.

Не все из них дают ему свою плоть, когда он теряет ощущение собственной. Не все знают, что так можно. Не со всеми он хочет. Иногда проще падать в безнадежность и ужас, чем довериться.

***

Стив, это очень неловкая просьба, но мне больше не к кому здесь с таким обратиться здесь. Я не знаю их языка и просто… это очень личное. Когда мне введут препарат перед заморозкой, потребуется почти час, чтобы мышцы расслабились и изменилось состояние крови. В такой момент мне нужно чтобы кто-то был рядом. Кто-то, на кого я могу положиться. Чтобы он был совсем рядом. Внутри меня. Я знаю, что это жестоко, прости, прости меня, Стив, но, пожалуйста, хотя бы так. Давай станем одной плотью.

Я согласен.

Когда Баки просыпается, Стив рядом.


End file.
